Polar Opposites
by Hidden.in.Literature
Summary: Polar opposites are said to be complete opposites but are they? Rose Weasley is starting Hogwarts after attending Muggle school for six years and is realizing it's quite different. With the help and support of her large family and new friends, will Rose be able to make it through all the struggles, including a strained friendship with a Malfoy? (Hiatus, Editing).
1. Chapter 1 - The Weasley-Potters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. The characters are all J.K. Rowling's**

 **Chapter 1 - The Weasley-Potters**

Two weeks, only two weeks left until summer vacation begins, two months and she never has to return to this bloody school, ever. She has been counting down the days, weeks, months and even years for this upcoming day. This upcoming day, two months away is when she will be attending Hog-.

"Miss Weasley!" Rose looked up from her drawing of the Hogwarts Crest and quickly covered it while maintaining eye contact with Professor Lenvensy. "Sorry, sir, what was the question?" she asked, feeling the tip of her ears turn slightly pink for being caught daydreaming. She could hear her classmates trying to stifle their laughter, Rose Weasley, miss goody-toe shoes the know-it-all, wasn't paying attention.

"I didn't ask anything, _you_ were disrupting my class by muttering things whilst daydreaming. Now focus!" Professor Lenvensy finished, turning back to the board and whatever he had been previously discussing. Rose muttered to herself again, only two more weeks.

Sure enough, those two weeks quickly, almost instantaneously came to an end along with June. It was now July and Rose was counting down, anxiously waiting until September 1st. Rose and her younger brother Hugo both received their report cards and looked them over with their parents. They were extremely pleased for the most part. After that, they decided it was time to get ready to head over to Ron's parents' house, _The Burrow_. Each year, after the end of school whether it is Muggle School or Wizarding School, they spend some time with their Gran and Granddad.

Rose stayed casual as it is only her family and wore a pair of jean shorts with a cream peasant top. Her mother, Hermione helped her with trying to control her frizzy red curls. After practically soaking her hair, they were able to put it in a nice French plait. Finally, with the family ready and packed, they used the Floo Network to arrive.

Rose arrived in the familiar fireplace of her Gran and Grandad's cozy home. Her and her family were the last to arrive do to checking over their Muggle school report cards. They were the only cousins that attended Muggle School because their mother, Hermione, believed that it never hurt to learn about them, especially when her maternal grandparents were Muggles.

"Oh my, Rose and Hugo! How wonderful to see you dears," Molly Weasley rushed over as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace. "How was school, did you do well?" she questioned. Hugo simply shrugged, "Alright.", before running off to join their cousins. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Hugo's manners "Hugo Arthur Weasley, watch your –", but she suddenly stopped yelling when Ron gave her a hug from behind, resting his chin on her head. He whispered something in her ear and Hermione instantly relaxed. Rose turned back to her Gran and saw a smile of awe on her face.

"I always knew your mother and father would sort their many differences and end up together." Rose smiled; she loved hearing anything about her family, especially her parents' relationship.

Gran shook her head, making her glasses crooked, "Anyway, how was your year at Muggle school?" she smiled knowingly.

"It was good, I got all As'. However, I did find it hard to concentrate with summer quickly approaching." Gran laughed.

"I'm sure you did. Hogwarts will be a new adventure for you. Now remind me, what an "A" is in wizarding terms."

"An 'O'."

"That's my granddaughter; now go join your cousins before dinner. They're upstairs in your father's old bedroom." Rose nodded; giving Gran a hug, then ran up the stairs. Before the noise of her cousins' overpowered the adults downstairs, she heard her Gran yell "Ronald!" followed by a slap and a quiet "Sorry mum". Rose chuckled, there may be twelve grandchildren, thirteen if you include Teddy (which they always do) but Ron was the biggest child of all; except maybe Uncle George.

With that thought, Rose opened the door that was containing the crazies that were her cousins. Rose believed that she was going to end up deaf because of the volume of the room. As she entered, it went quiet for a split second before Rose was bombarded by her cousins Lily, Roxanne, Dominique and Lucy. "Rose!" they all shouted. Rose greeted everyone before they returned back to their circle that was made out of pillows, blankets and blow-up air mattresses. Rose sat between her cousins Albus and Dominique. They all asked her about Muggle school was; she found it quite overwhelming.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Were there any good pranks?"

"Were there any cute boys?"

Rose simply laughed at how predictable her cousins were. She finally felt relaxed and at home with her family, she always misses them so much when she is away. Rose answered each one of their questions

"Yes, Molly I did learn something."

"No, Fred and James, there were no pranks as good as yours. People don't have the same resources as you do."

"Dominique, why must you know? I thought you were dating somebody? Anyways to answer no, there were no cute boys."

Everyone just laughed at how out of breath Rose was once she got through all the questions and at her slightly pink cheeks. They all just continued to talk for a little bit. Some were planning their Diagon Alley trip; others were asking when Hogwarts letters will be arriving. They were enjoying being together when Auntie Ginny came upstairs to inform the crew it was time for dinner.

As a giant tribe, they all headed downstairs into the already crowded kitchen. They took up the whole dining room and kitchen with three long mix-matched tables and countless chairs. Rose smiled; this was home. Her being able to spend time with her family at her grandparent's house. Rose simply loved the Burrow and all of its history and quirks.

She gathered along the already crowded table, selecting a spot between Lily and Lucy, with Albus in front of her. Rose marvelled at the feast that lay in front of her; Gran truly out done herself. Gran had prepared enough food to feed an army, probably because their family, the Weasleys and the Potters, all ate like one.

There was ham, roast beef, chicken legs and hamburgers, which were only the meat. That was accompanied by salads, mashed potatoes, macaroni and a variety of vegetables. Her stomach growled with hunger by just staring at the platters of food. Gran evidently slaved away at preparing dinner for tonight and this wasn't including pudding yet.

Once everyone settled and commented about how delicious the food appeared, they began to devour it to find out if it tasted as good as it looked. The first little bit was relatively quiet except for the scrape of knives against plates and the slurps of drinks. They were all enjoying it too much to start conversations. However, once conversations started, Rose tried to only give polite nods and "mhms" because she wanted to continue to savour the meal on her plate.

Everything was going according to Rose's wish until her Auntie Fleur, who was sitting next to Albus, decided to ask Rose a direct question. "So Rose, were there any boys in Muggle school that you found cute?" at this Rose choked on her macaroni, shocked. She should have known, Aunt Fleur was like Dominique in that way.

Rose tried to gain some control again, shaking her head. "No, no Auntie Fleur, not really. Besides what are the odds that I would ever see them again?" she could feel the famous Weasley blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. She hated being centered out. Her Aunt just nodded, ready to drop the subject but of course, Albus head to bud in.

"Oh but _Rosie_ , who was it that you kept owling me about? Was it Elijah? No, that doesn't sound right. Josiah? No, it was Jonah! Jonah Fitzpatrick." He finished smugly. Rose shot her cousin a glare and a hard kick under the table. Unfortunately her aim was off and she kicked Fred.

"Ow! Rosie _darling_ , please be nice. We don't kick others who did nothing wrong.' He smiled knowingly.

"I'm sorry Fred, I was aiming for Albus. Would you mind helping your cousin out and kicking him for me?" she asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes even though she knew she didn't need them. He nodded and the next thing she knew, Albus let out a loud "Ow!" and an "I'm sorry."

Almost forgetting that she was having a conversation with Aunt Fleur, she turned back to her food. "So, Miss Rose, qui is this Jonah Vitzpatrick?" Rose grumbled slightly, reminding herself to give Albus more than a glare and a kick later.

"No one, Auntie Fleur. He was just some boy in my class who used to bother me. He would tease me for reading and laugh at some of my slip-ups when I would talk. However towards the end of the year, he told me he liked me all along and asked me out." Rose finished as if it was no big deal. Fleur looked a bit confused at her answer but dropped the subject.

By now, everyone is done eating their pudding that Molly and Arthur brought out, and were now all migrating to the living room. Rose's parents took up residence on one of the many brightly coloured couches and Rose sat in front of them, resting on her father's long leg. Again, Rose just sat there, enjoying being surrounded by her family and catching up. They took up every inch of space in the living room, even bringing in foldable chairs or sitting on the stair case for everyone to fit.

Arthur was discussing some of the new Muggle devices he's been trying and deciphering, thanks to Hermione. He was very excited to talk about his discoveries, he always was. Rose started to fall asleep against Ron's leg when she was awoken by the grandfather clock in the corner. It rang eight times meaning it was eight o'clock.

"Well I guess it's about time for all the adults to leave." Harry said, putting Lily down who had been sitting on his lap.

"I believe you're right." Ron agreed, patting Rose on the shoulder, signaling for her stand up. Today was the start of the annual Weasley-Potter sleepover for the cousins. This tradition started when Rose was six years old. Her and her cousins were always at her grandparents' house at the same time. They decided to make it a tradition. Every year for at least four days in the summer, the cousins had to gather at the Burrow, no matter the age; if you were eighteen or under.

Sometimes, all of the Aunts and Uncles stayed later or gathered at one of the other houses together. However, tonight they all seemed to be completely knackered and were just going to head home. The children all lined up in front of the fireplace to say goodbye to their parents and other relatives.

Percy and Audrey were the first to leave, followed by Bill and Fleur then George and Angelina. After them, Harry and Ginny left but not before giving James a stern warning to behave or Gran was able to punish him however she thought fit. The warning was pointless because James wasn't even listening. The last to leave were Ron and Hermione, they left after saying goodbye and "See you Friday" to Rose and Hugo.

Finally, after all the parents left, Gran and Grandad Weasley told the tribe of children to go and change into their pyjamas and head out to the tents outback. They always stayed outback, unless the weather was _really_ bad. Gran said once everyone was situated she would bring out her famous hot chocolate. Rose quickly headed to one of the vacant rooms were her bag and changed into her navy and grey flannel pyjama pants and plain black t-shirt. Before leaving, she grabbed her newest cream coloured Weasley sweater inscribed with a red 'R', in case it was chilly.

By her surprise, Rose was the third one outside in the tent. She joined Victoire and Teddy who were sitting rather close to each other. They were talking in hushed whispers except when Victoire would let out a soft, gentle laugh. Rose smiled at her cousin and might-as-well-be cousin knowingly. They had feelings for each other.

Being the nice cousin she is, Rose left them be and set up her own sleeping bag and area for the week. Eventually, everyone was there and ready for the night and the following days full of Weasley sized excitement. Again, in a makeshift circle, they waited expecting someone to decide on what they were going to do.

Finally, James grabbed a nearby Muggle flashlight, and after struggling with it for about a minute, turned it on. He shined the bright yellow light on his face, casting his features into the shadows.

He waited another minute for a dramatic effect before saying "Welcome my dearest cousins, and Teddy," nodding courteously in his direction before continuing. "To the fifth annual Weasley-Potter sleepover".

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes at her cousin, he was crazy. She knew this week would be long but full of laughs, memories and trouble. How could there not be trouble when she was with her cousins?

 **A/N: If you have made it this far, thank you. I don't know if it is evident but this is my first serious fanfiction and first Harry Potter one. I was rather nervous about posting this and was hoping I could have some feedback. Did you like the writing style? The point of view? Should I continue? Basically anything you wish to tell me or ask me as long as it is not rude (you may suggest constructive criticism). I hope you enjoyed it and continue to. Thanks.**

 **~ Hidden. In. Literature x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Albus' Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. The characters are all J.K. Rowling's**

 **Chapter 2 - Albus' Birthday**

Rose awoke the following morning, exhausted. She wasn't even hungry; she only wanted to continue sleeping. Her and her cousins had been up until the early morning hours – playing games, telling stories and just goofing around. Rose really enjoyed herself even though she had been the third one asleep after playing the famous _Truth or Dare_.

Molly was the first after exclaiming that she did not want to participate in such childish activities. The second to fall asleep was little Louis. Louis had tried his hardest to stay up later with his older cousins but it was _too_ much for the 8-year old boy. Despite Rose being one of the first ones to fall asleep, she was one of the last awake, like always.

Lily was trying to quietly maneuver her way out of the tent and past the few remaining bodies. "Morning Lily," Rose greeted her cousin in quiet voice, thick with sleep. Startled by the voice, Lily turned around to face her

"I'm sorry Rose, did I wake you?"

Not seeing any reason to lie, Rose simply nodded, shading her eyes from the stray beams of morning sunlight slipping through the opening of the tent. Before she made her feel too guilty she added "I think it's about time I got up though".

Lily nodded, climbing out of the tent with Rose following her. "Is everyone up?" she asked once they were out of the tent.

Lily chuckled slightly and the almost unfathomable idea. "No, do you seriously believe that everyone in our family would be up by ten thirty?"

Rose contemplated the idea, she was right. Curious, Rose poked her head back through the tent opening to see who was still sleeping – Hugo, Albus and Roxanne – which wasn't surprising. Rose decided to be evil to her family but quickly recalculated her idea to only mess with Albus.

Roxanne was younger than Rose by a year but her temper was one that many feared and Rose was feeling at peace with her brother. That left Albus. Rose was brainstorming all of the ways she could disrupt her cousin's peaceful sleep when she realized the date – July 3rd. It was Albus' birthday.

Being the loving cousin she is, she woke him up. "Albus! Al, wake up, hurry!" he sat upright, looking around wide-eyed.

"What is it Rose?" he sounded nervous and on edge. Rose simply smiled, mischievously and gave Albus a bone-crushing hug. "It's your _11th_ birthday. Happy birthday Al!" she cried, earning a grunt and a "shut up" from Roxanne. She uttered a half-hearted apology to her younger cousin before dragging Albus out of the tent and into the morning sunlight.

"Thank you Rose." Albus said, adjusting to the harsh light. "But did you _seriously_ have to wake me up, especially on my birthday?"

The duo started for the Burrow before Rose nudged her slightly younger cousin and responded "What kind of older _and_ more mature cousin would I be if I let you waste your _most important_ birthday away, sleeping?" Her arms were flailing the whole time, trying and prove her point.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose seen Albus shake his head and mumbled "a normal one" under his breath. She pretended not to hear it and continued. "Besides, I needed to obtain my revenge for last night somehow."

Albus never had the chance to verbally execute his smart remark because they had reached the Burrow's door. Before they could open it, their Gran flew out to greet them – mainly Albus.

"Oh, my dear Albus! My little Al, now eleven. Ugh, where did the time go? It seems like only yesterday Ginny was telling us she was expecting again. Oh and when she told us what Harry wished to call you – gosh, not that it's much better. Then you were finally born, shortly after Rose and – ". Gran just continued to ramble on about Albus and how everything that he did – his major achievements up until now – seemed like only yesterday. "And now, my grandson will be attending Hogwarts in two very short months."

Gran finally finished, out of breath. She was always like this on any of her grandchildren's birthdays. She was so proud that her babies had babies and she was able to spend time with and watch them grow. After one final hug, Albus and Rose walked in through the still open door and joined their cousins at the dining table.

Everyone was now awake; Roxanne and Hugo had been able to slip into the house during Gran's excitement. Albus and Rose sat together next to Hugo and Lucy. Rose noticed Victoire and Teddy at the far-end of the table talking in hushed tones, amongst themselves, again. Wanting to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Rose nudged Albus and nodded in their direction.

He appeared to be shocked but whispered to Rose. "I always believed that Teddy had feelings for Victoire." Rose was slightly shocked at that comment, not that Albus was able to pick upon other's feelings for one another. Desiring to ask questions but worried that one of their nosy cousins would eavesdrop, Rose dropped it.

Just then, Gran came bustling over with a giant platter stacked high with steamy chocolate chip pancakes, Al's favourite. Albus sniffed the air and beamed towards Gran.

"Thank you so much Gran, they smell absolutely delicious." She smiled, ecstatic, because she was able to please her grandson. "Now hurry up everyone, dig in, wouldn't want them going cold now." She said before walking back towards the kitchen, muttering to herself about Albus finally being eleven.

Everyone did as they were told to, not wanting to miss the gooiness of the chocolate chips when James made a comment. "Gran never makes me _my_ favourite breakfast on my birthday.´. The cousins knew he was only joking, teasing his little brother but Gran had overheard.

"James Potter! You best keep your mouth shut if you would like to be able to enjoy this nice day! And don't think I didn't notice your lack of glasses! The next time I see you today, I expect to see them on your face!"

Everyone was trying to contain their laughter as James' neck turned a light shade of pink before going back to his pancakes, not meeting any of their eyes.

Breakfast continued in silence, the family was too absorbed in their delicious pancakes. To them, their Gran made _the_ best pancakes, no matter the flavour, without a doubt. Rose, who had barely looked up from her plate, finished her two pancakes and looked around to see who else was. Louis was done although it seemed he had more chocolate on his face than in his belly.

"Come here Louis, let me clean that up." Rose called to her youngest cousin, who unwillingly obeyed.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" Lucy asked, pushing her empty plate towards the middle of the table. Everyone's eyes landed on Albus, waiting for his response. Because they were always at their grandparents' house for his birthday, he was allowed to decide the activities for that day.

"Uh, we can play Quidditch after everyone has finished breakfast and then had to the lake for a swim." They all agreed and started parting ways to change out of their pyjamas before the lines were too long.

Molly called out to them while they were still in hearing distance. "Where your bathing suit under your normal clothes so we do not waste time." That was Molly for you, the strict mother. Everyone loved her but she was very bossy and always appointed herself as the leader which some found annoying. However, once in a while she willed herself to overcome some of that and partake in their pranks and other "childish activities".

Rose stayed behind, waiting for Albus to finish the last of his large pile of pancakes. She could hear bickering coming from various parts of the house about who arrived to the open "changing room" first causing Rose to laugh at their childish behaviour.

"So Al, since you're _finally_ eleven, are you ready for Hogwarts?" Rose asked, dragging out "finally" to pester him but being extremely curious at his answer.

He took a much needed sip of his water before answering. "Firstly, you're _only_ a week and a half older than me! Secondly yes, I am ready to finally be going to Hogwarts. I'm a little nervous about being sorted though." He admitted.

Rose eyed him in a peculiar manner. "Why does that bother you?"

He shrugged. "It's silly." Rose moved her chair closed to his and gave him a one-armed hug before replying. "It's not silly if it makes you worried. You know Al, you can tell me anything." He nodded, knowing he could trust Rose and even if he wasn't ready yet, she would wait until he was.

"What if I'm sorted into Slytherin? What will everyone think of me?" Rose felt bad; she knew that Al was very insecure, especially when it came to the Sorting.

"You wouldn't be the first to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor." She pointed out, hinting towards their cousins.

He sighed. "I know, Victoire and Molly are in Ravenclaw and Lucy is in Hufflepuff but no one is Slytherin and would everyone be as accepting because it is – you know – Slytherin."

Rose patted his shoulder, still hugging him slightly before sitting straightening herself and looking him dead in the eye. "Now Albus Potter, listen to me. Everyone will love you, even if you're sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin is not _all_ bad, you could be very ambitious and determined to get your way by whatever means possible. Besides, if anyone – family or not – has a problem with that, they have to go through me." This made Albus laugh, picturing his small cousin standing up for him. He gave Rose a proper hug and thanked her.

"Hey! Are you two changing or are you going to play in your pyjamas? Everyone else is all ready and waiting outside." Dominique interrupted, pointing to the door.

"Yeah, we're coming, Dominique." Al said, heading upstairs to change, Rose following behind him.

Rose grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom on the second level and changed out of her pyjamas and into her bathing suit. She covered it with her jean shorts and green t-shirt that said "I'm a nerd and proud" across the front. Before leaving she brushed her wild, red curls – attempting to tame them – and giving up after almost lodging her comb in her hair.

"I'll just have Dominique plait it for me." Rose muttered to herself. She put on her plain black converse before leaving and making her way downstairs and outside where all of her cousins were waiting.

"Dominique, can you please plait my hair?" She nodded and gathered all of the curls and _somehow_ pulling it together into a beautiful French plait. Rose thanked her cousin and joined Lily.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" James asked, indicating the group of cousins and the pile of mismatched Quidditch equipment. The game was always slightly modified to have six players per team instead of the typical seven and Teddy was gladly, always the ref.

They agreed that Albus and Fred would be the captains. The captains took turns selecting the players for their team. In the end, the teams were shockingly pretty even skill wise. Albus, who chose first, had Rose, Lily, Dominique, Hugo and Roxanne on his team. Fred had the remaining cousins: James, Victoire, Louis, Molly and Lucy.

In the end, Albus' team won thanks to a quick goal by Roxanne at the end. "Good job little brother, you know how to play and will more than likely make your house team next year." James congratulated Albus. Al smiled, he like when his brother gave him a sincere compliment.

"It's time to go swimming!" Lily shouted, heading to the lake. A few snickered at her but everyone chased after her, excited to get in the cool water. The small redhead was the first to jump in and was quickly joined by all of her cousins and a large splash. The whole Weasley-Potter clan loved swimming, even Molly and they stayed out by the lake all day - splashing each other and having fun. In fact, they only left because Gran Weasley was calling them back to the house for dinner and cake. Until the mention of food, nobody had realized how hungry they were; they were having _too_ much fun.

The group started heading back towards the Burrow for dinner but James ran up ahead of them, heading in the direction of the giant tent. Rose was confused momentarily before she recalled her Gran's accusation from the morning. James went to retrieve his glasses so he didn't get caught.

By the time they made it to the Burrow – including James and his glasses - dinner was spread out on the tables and ready to eat. Tonight, in honour of Albus' birthday, they had one of his favourite meals again; lasagna with vanilla cake for dessert.

A few of the parents and Aunts and Uncles – Harry and Ginny and Charlie – showed up for Albus' birthday _and_ for Gran's lasagna. All of the Aunts and Uncles who didn't show or were unable to, wished Albus a birthday the previous day. After another wonderful meal cooked by Gran, the bunch migrated into the living to give Albus his presents.

Like any eleven year old boy, Albus was very excited to see what he received from his large family but he was always grateful regardless. With Albus sat on the large patchwork armchair and his cousins on the floor in front of him and the other family members spread out around the various couches, he began to open them.

The process takes a while because Albus likes to be very polite to show his appreciation by gently opening the present and saying "thank you" many, many times. He also takes the time to read the cards aloud to everyone. In the end, Albus received mountains of sweets and new merchandise from _Weasley_ _Wizard Wheezes_ , a few articles of Muggle clothes and about 6 Galleons to help buy his school supplies.

After a cup of tea and a little chat in the living room, the parents that were there, left, saying they will see everyone on Friday. This was the que for the cousins to retire back to their tent. Their plan was to continue to celebrate after they all changed into their pyjamas again.

Albus was contemplating joining them straight away, wanting to send out "thank you" letters via Gran's owl. However, Fred and James talked him out of it saying most of their Aunts and Uncles were probably sleeping and he had all week to do it. In the end he agreed but saying he will for sure send them out tomorrow. Once they arrived at the tent the cousins knew that it was going to be another night of mischief and fun.

 **A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for taking a week and a half to publish the second chapter, I was quite busy. It is here now! Hopefully you enjoy it. My plan is to have the first 5-ish chapters be before Hogwarts and with family, then they will go to Hogwarts and be sorted. Also, I have done a lot of work (in my opinion) for this story. What I mean is that I brainstormed a lot to figure out (pretty much) the whole family's personality and some of the future characters and OCs. But that is not all, I have also made my own depiction or visual of them (using Bitstrips) as well as what I picture them whwn they're about 16/17 as actors (fancast). If you are interested in seeing that, then let me know and I will do my best to show you. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and let me know as a review.**

 **A/N 2: Sorry, I also wanted to ask if you wanted me to post a page about the cousins (ages, years at Hogwarts, full names, etc.). Like I saod I have that planned out and because they are a significant part to the story, it may be helpful. Again just PM or Review about it.**

 **~ Hidden . In . Literature x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. The characters are all J.K. Rowling's and I have cited direct quotes from the books.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Letter**

Overcasts, rain and continuous thunderstorms every day for the remainder of the week spent at the Burrow. Growing up in the United Kingdom, the Weasley-Potter clan was used to the poor weather conditions however they typically had sunshine for the week at the Burrow. They found the weather unbearable.

They were unable to have their typical amount of fun because they were not allowed outside during the storms, especially when riding broomsticks. Instead they had been forced to stay cooped up, attempting to entertain themselves. The first day was not _too_ bad, sure they were unhappy that they couldn't go outside but at least it was the first day.

They gathered around the fireplace in the living room, lounging on the various patchwork printed furniture or the floor, drinking cups of tea and hot chocolate. They played games that were normally saved for the winter season; chess, Exploding Snap and a few Muggle board games. During this time, Albus was able to owl all of his relatives a 'thank you' letter for his birthday gifts.

Rose being Rose, used this time quite differently compared to her cousins – with the exception of Molly – and enjoyed the books she brought with her. It was the perfect atmosphere for reading; rain, cuddled under blankets and cups of hot chocolate. She did not read the whole week; she did play a few games of chess and Exploding Snap but spent the majority of her time with her nose in a book.

By Friday and still no sign of the sun, Rose was regretting not packing the few extra novels. She had been conflicted while packing whether five books were too much for a week full of fun with her cousins. Now though she missed those two books she didn't pack.

It's not like she didn't want to spend time with her family –she did - but there was only so much time one could spend cooped up with them. You are unable to escape them for more than an hour; especially the Weasley-Potter family. Everyone was growing restless and increasingly irritable. Some of the cousins – Fred and James – used this to prank them and receive an even angrier reaction. Even a family this close needed breaks from each other. Friday at midday, the cousins all Flooed home to their parents and were finally able to breath.

It is now Sunday and Rose was still trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. However, she was rudely interrupted by her mother calling from downstairs.

"Rose, darling, please come downstairs and have breakfast with your family."

Luckily, her mother could not hear her grumpily mumble a snarky side comment. "What do you think I've been doing for the past week, eating in solitude? "

However, once Rose reached the stairwell and was struck by the aroma of delicious food, she was glad she obeyed. She continued to be overwhelmed by the smells, trying to decipher what her mother had prepared. It was more than the typical pancakes and sausage they normally had on Sundays. Then it hit her, bacon and French toast; her favourite.

"What's with this highly appealing breakfast, Mum?" Rose questioned giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat at the table, across from Hugo.

"What, is it illegal for me to spoil my children?" her mother, Hermione, inquired with an amused expression. Rose had seen this expression numerous times and understood what was happening. Her mother either knew something _or_ she was hiding something from Rose.

"No of course not Mum. I was merely curious. Normally, this kind of meal is only for special occasions or celebrating something. However, it is not any of ours birthdays." She continued to play along, "So that still leaves me with one, little teeny question."

"Oh and what would that be, my darling daughter?"

"Where is it? My Hogwarts letter, where is it?!" Rose squealed, dropping the charade and nearly knocking over her glass of milk.

"It hasn't arrived yet, right Hugo? I expect it to arrive soon, probably this week."

"Bloody hell 'Mione, just let me give the poor girl her acceptance letter. She is _your_ daughter; obviously she would be able to figure it out quickly." Ron said, pretending to be irritated with his wife.

"Ronald! Not in front of the children!" Hermione shouted, flicking him with a tea towel.

"May I please have it Mum, _please_?" Rose begged, wanting to have her letter.

Hermione only chuckled. "It's fine by me, Ronald what do you think." She concluded, evidentially eyeing her husband.

Rose noted the painfully obvious hint and bolted towards her father. "Please Daddy, can I _finally_ have my letter?" she conjured up her best pleading and gave him a hug. While waiting for his response she slowly slipped her hand, undetected, into her father's cardigan sweater, searching.

"Dad! Rose is trying to steal the letter!" Hugo shouted, alerting his father. Rose made to grab the envelope and run but her father was quicker. He snatched it back and held it high over her head, taunting her.

Instead of attempting to grab the envelope by jumping – like her father was anticipating – she ran towards him and began to chase him. Startled, Ron ran around the living room and kitchen – nearly tripping – from his eleven year old, determined daughter.

This continued for a few minutes before Rose had had enough. "Please Dad, may I open my letter? I'm tired of chasing you." She begged him, sitting on the couch defeated.

"Come on Ron, you said I was bad for making her wait so long."

"Blimey Hermione! Can't a man prevent his little girl from growing up as long as he can?" he half-joked but abruptly stopped when he saw the stern expression his wife was sending him.

Ron walked over to his eleven year old daughter, who was still sitting on the couch and _finally_ gave her what she has been anticipating for.

"I believe this letter is addressed to one Miss R. Weasley. You don't happen to know where she is, do you?"

Rose laughed at her father's childishness and quickly snatched the letter before any further shenanigans could proceed, again. She raced back to her spot at the dining table, wanting her whole family to be there.

Rose marvelled at the simple but life-changing piece of parchment in her hands. The parchment, despite being fresh, looked like it had been around for years. The front of the envelope, scrawled in neat, shimmering green ink read:

 _Miss R. Weasley  
Weasley-Granger Residence,London_

Rose was practically bursting with excitement and anticipation. Of course she knew that everyone received practically the same letter – the name and address was different – but it was still physical confirmation that she will be attending Hogwarts.

Not wasting any more time, she flipped the envelope over, only to be greeted by a beautiful red seal of the Hogwarts crest. She was still only on the outside of the letter but the whole package was beautiful. She mentally noted that she was keeping the envelope and its contents.

She gently broke the seal and opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter and gently unfolded it to read whatever it may say. She decided to read the letter aloud.

" **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmistress:** Minerva McGonagall

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster"_ (55-56, Rowling)

"I was accepted Mum!" Rose sang cheerfully, "Look!" She danced around the table showing her family.

"So Rose is actually leaving for the majority of the year? Does that mean I _have to_ continue to attend Muggle School anymore?" cried Hugo, eyes filled with hope.

Hermione could see the gears turning in her son's head. He was planning everything he was going to do while his sister was away. She gave him her stern look before replying in an equally stern voice. "Yes Hugo, you will be continuing your Muggle education until you are accepted into Hogwarts."

The hope from Hugo's eyes disappeared. He was about to start arguing but was interrupted by Rose.

"Mum, look at all of the books I need! And all of the different equipment! Can we go now? Please Mum, pretty please?" Rose placed the supply list on the table and tried to persuade her mum into going to Diagon Alley today.

Meanwhile, Ron decided to peak at the Hogwarts supply list, feeling a mixed array of emotions when he saw that it was almost identical to his. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was identical to his, except for his daughter lucking out and not having to wear the hat around school.

" **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for special occasions

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

 **SET BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a ferret.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE** _ **NOT**_ **ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"** (71-72, Rowling)

When Ron had first received his acceptance letter and supply list, he was just as happy as his Rosie. Excited to get all _new_ items and go to Hogwarts. Unfortunately for him, his parents couldn't afford brand new. Ron never minded, except when he was being bullied for it or someone pointed it out.

He knew everything was still quite expensive, if not more expensive now. However, he quickly realized, he wanted his Rosie to be happy and to have the most _perfect_ Hogwarts experience. He didn't want her to be bullied because she couldn't afford nice things. No hand-me-downs or second-hand items would do for his daughter – unless of course, that is what she wanted.

"Rose, I thought you promised Albus that you would go together to Diagon Alley?" Ron was brought out of his internal conflict by his wife's voice.

Rose lit up with realization, "Thank you for reminding me Mum. I'm going to owl him now." She concluded, bolting up the stairs bringing the remainder of her breakfast with her.

Hermione smiled at her daughter's figure, disappearing from view. In her opinion, she believed that Rose was _almost_ the perfect balance between Ron and herself: she was slightly more like Hermione.

"May I be excused?" Hugo said, pulling his mother from her thoughts – long enough to nod. He quickly climbed the stairs, heading to his room.

They were both growing up so quickly. Hermione was going to make a comment to Ron but noticed that he seemed stressed out; staring at the supply list.

"Oh Ron, _please_ don't worry over money. We can easily afford everything on the list." The Weasley blush slowly crept up the back of his neck until it reaches the tips of his ears.

"How can I not 'Mione, that's all I've ever done – once I fully understood the value – but I don't want Rosie to be disappointed. I want my little girl to have anything she wants, anything that'll make her happy."

Hermione pulled one of the chairs closer to her husband and gave him a side hug while resting her head on his shoulder. "Ronald, she's your daughter. She'll be happy with what- ", her speech was interrupted by the redhead in discussion.

"Mum, what day – to let them know when we're available – should I suggest?!" she yelled from her bedroom.

Hermione called back "This Thursday to Monday is good for us."

"Fine." Hermione chuckled at Rose's lack of patience, before turning back to her husband to continue their interrupted conversation.

"She'll be happy with whatever she has Ronald. She isn't materialistic. Even if all of her books and equipment have to be tattered and second-hand or her robes are hand-me-downs form her cousins, she still wouldn't be disappointed in you. She would love you because you are helping her to fulfill one of her life long dreams. You would have tried anything to get her to - Hogwarts – where she wants to go. So stop beating yourself up; I do not want to hear another word about money." She finished, staring intently at Ron.

Ron gave his wife a quick kiss and a soft smile, "Thank you 'Mione. I love you."

Rose raced upstairs, attempting not to spill or drop her breakfast that she has hardly touched. She quickly sat at her bedroom desk, where she normally did her Muggle homework and pulled out a piece of parchment along with a quill and a nearly empty jar of ink. She quickly began to write to her cousin and best friend, Albus.

 _Albus,_

 _I know it's only been a few days since we last saw each other but this is important. I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter today! Now it feels even more real. The real reason I am writing you – although I believe they are distributed on the same day - is to ask if you received yours. So, have you? Assuming you have, I would like to know when we can go to Diagon Alley – together – to buy our supplies._

Rose paused for a minute to call to her mother, asking what days they were able to go. She was not thrilled with the answer she received. "Thursday at the earliest and that is _so_ far away." She muttered to herself before continuing to write.

 _Mum said any day between this Thursday to next Monday would be best for us. Just pick a day that is good for you. Please let me know and I will see you then._

 _Love,_

 _Rose._

Happy with her letter, she closed her ink jar and let the wet ink dry. She turned on her Muggle radio and finished her breakfast that had gone cold. Rose loved music – Muggle or Magic – and of any genre. She hummed quietly to the beat or sang along if she knew the words.

After about ten minutes, her letter was completely dry. She folded the parchment and stuffed it in an envelope. She ran to the family's office where their owl Templeton was kept. He was currently sitting on his perch, waiting. Rose grabbed some string and tied the letter to Templeton's leg.

"Deliver this to Albus at the Potter residence, okay Templeton?" she ordered the owl, stroking his feathers. Templeton had made many rounds to the Potter house and knew exactly where he was going.

Rose opened the window and watched as the owl stretched its wings and flew out. He headed in the direction of the Potter house, a route he knew well. Now all Rose could do was wait.

 **A/N: Hello, sorry it took me 2 weeks to update. I was suffering from writers block (or rather lack-of-excitement-in-my-story block). I was also very busy last week because it was mine and my brother's birthdays. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is my longest yet. I have also added chapter names. The next chapter will be about Diagon Alley. Please let me know what you think of this story so far (reviews or PMs). Correct me on any information or spelling errors, critique my work, let me know you're enjoying it, what your favourite part was, any questions, interest in my pictures or tumblr, anything.**

 **Question(s): Do you like that I have given more of a background to the story with Rose and her immediate and extended family?**

 **Plan(s): Chapter 5 will be the train (with Scorpius) and I think this book will go up to Year 4 (ish).**

 **~ Hidden . In . Literature**


	4. Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this chapter, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley**

Five achingly long days later and Friday finally arrived. If it was possible, Rose was even more excited than Sunday. Maybe. Today was one of the most important steps to attending Hogwarts; Diagon Alley.

Rose, Hugo and their parents were currently waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for the family that was meant to accompany them. Harry Potter, his wife Ginny and their children were joining them because they also needed Hogwarts supplies. The two families were supposed to meet there at eleven but as usual, the Potters were late.

Before Rose could ask for the umpteenth time what was keeping her relatives so long, she heard familiar voices.

"James stop! I'm not going to be in Slytherin so I don't need to get Slytherin robes! Just shut it!" they heard Albus yell at his older brother, James.

"Well it seems like they arrived in typical Potter fashion, don't you think?" Ron chuckled

"Albus, Lily, James, it's nice to see you again. Harry, Ginny, you as well," Hermione greeted her family and friends. "Shall we start our journey?"

The group headed to the small walled-in courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron; the hidden entrance. Harry tapped his wand on the proper brick and the wall started to disappear. They were greeted by the colourful, busy bustling of Diagon Alley. Like always, the cobble streets were crowded. Rose sighed, content. Even though she had been here before, this trip seemed more exciting and memorable.

Albus and Rose walked together through the entrance with James hovering between them and the younger two, Lily and Hugo. James was always the third wheel when the Golden Trio and family reunited but he never minded. James was also shopping for new supplies because he was starting his third year at Hogwarts.

"Come on Rose, let's go get all one-hundred of the books we need this year," Albus said pulling Rose towards Flourish and Blotts. Rose was excited to get the books she needed – hoping to read them a bit before school – but her cousin's idea seemed impractical.

"Albus do you want to be stuck carrying around, as you said, one-hundred books?" He shook his head, thinking about how sore his arms would be.

"Well then, let's start with purchasing our cauldrons. That way, we can put a few books in them," Albus nodded and together they entered Potage's Cauldron Shop, across from Flourish and Blotts.

The shop had not changed much since their parents were shopping for cauldrons, back in the day. Cauldrons of different sizes, types and make were stacked high all-over the store. Leaning towers of cauldrons. They hunted for some time, looking for two, pewter standard size 2 cauldrons; for Rose and Albus.

They were hidden near the dark corner of the store near the top of a tower. Each cauldron was 15 galleons. After paying respectfully, they left the store. Then after fighting through the crowds of Diagon Alley, they made their way back to Flourish and Blotts.

Rose checked off each book once she found it and placed it in her cauldron. Flourish and Blotts was a bright store that shelved thousands of books. The store had a musty smell that Rose loved; books, old and new. After buying all the books they needed, plus two extra for Rose, the families tried to decide where to head next.

Lily and Hugo were bored and tired of looking at things that didn't apply to them yet. James hated school shopping and Albus and Rose wanted to get to some of the more interesting most anticipated parts of the day. Hermione asked the lot of them where they wanted to go and she received an array of answers.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies!"

"Eeylops Owl Emporium!"

"Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor!"

"Ollivanders!"

Luckily, Hermione and Ginny were there because they were able to quickly create a plan that would – to a degree – complete the shopping _and_ everyone would be satisfied.

"Okay, we are going to finish these lists," Hermione started, waving Rose's list that was currently in her hand. "That will include making trips to Scribulus Writing Instruments, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Madam Malkins and Ollivanders."

Ginny picked up where Hermione left off, "We will all go to Scribulus and Wiseacre's before splitting into two groups. Hermione and I will take James, Albus and Rose to Madam Malkins for robes," James let out a soft groan, not wanting new robes. "Yes, you too James, yours are much too small. Harry, Ron you will keep Lily and James preoccupied and James will join you after." She finished, out of breath.

Everyone took a minute to digest, _exactly_ what the plan was. Once they understood it to some degree, they nodded in agreement, knowing the plan wasn't changing. With everyone in agreeance, they headed to Scribulus and Wiseacre's. Those trips were fast and went rather smoothly. Everyone bought some new quills and ink wells, as well as a few rolls of parchment at Scribulus. At Wiseacre's they were able to purchase scales, dragon-hide gloves, phials and a telescope – if needed.

From leaving Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, they split into their two respectful groups and carried on with the tasks at hand. Harry and Ron entertained Lily and Hugo at Broomstix while the girls accompanied the other three children to Madam Malkins.

"Mum, I don't need new robes or uniforms, _mine_ still fit." James tried to plead, despising robe shopping. Ginny continued – literally – dragging her son towards Madam Malkins.

"Shut it James, that's enough. I said you need new robes and that is final," She hissed at her oldest son.

As soon as they entered through the door, they were greeted by a cheerful Madam Malkin and her assistants. They were please to help them find exactly what they wanted. The assistants were told to help James and Albus while she decided to help Rose. However, before they drifted to different parts of the store, Madam Malkins wanted to make one thing clear.

"Hogwarts robes, my dears?" she asked. They all nodded, simultaneously.

She directed Rose to a pedestal which stood in front a large mirror, gesturing towards it. Rose stepped up on to the pedestal, awkwardly.

"So dear, what kind of Hogwarts uniform are you hoping to get?" Rose wasn't sure. She knew that Hogwarts had become a bit more modern after the Second War and the students actually wore uniforms with the traditional robes overtop but she did not know what she wanted.

She had seen her cousins' uniforms; dresses, pants, skirts. Did she want only one option or two? All three? She was lost. Hermione could tell her daughter wasn't quite sure what to get so she assisted her. "What are you comfortable in? Would that be good for all school seasons? Etcetera." After pondering over what her mother said, Rose came to a decision.

"Have you made up your mind, dear?" Madam Malkin asked, not wanting to seem impatient. Rose nodded and told her everything she needed; looking at her mother to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"3 pairs of pants, a skirt," Rose started, doing a mental checklist as she listed the items she would need for Hogwarts. After the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts had strayed from traditional robes into more comfortable and muggle style. The students now war your traditional private school clothing along with the robe over top. Rose was thankful for the change in uniforms; she wouldn't be comfortable in just a robe.

After an hour of decisions and alterations, the group was finally ready to leave and find the rest of their families.

"Thank you again, Madam Malkin, ladies." Hermione said to the owner and her employees before exiting the shop. They were searching the crowded streets for any familiar heads, particularly a head of red or a mop of black.

The groups were now to be further divided, James were to join his father and Uncle Ron with the other kids. This meant that Rose and Albus were quickly approaching the part they have been longing for – Ollivanders.

As they continued searching Rose noticed Albus whisper something to her Aunt Ginny. She was unable to hear a single word due to the volume of Diagon Alley. However, whatever Albus said made a sudden flash of sadness cross his mother's face, before disappearing as quickly as it had come. Aunt Ginny nodded at her son and whispered something back.

Rose was curious to know what was being discussed between her cousin and Aunt but did not ask any questions – it seemed private.

They finally found Harry, Ron, Lily and Hugo at the ice-cream parlor. Despite still having things to buy, everyone decided to take a break and have some ice-cream before continuing. Rose ordered her favourite, chocolate with nuts. They sat inside the parlor – filling two tables – talking to each and just catching up.

Ice-creams finished and feet rested, they stood up and left the parlor. Ginny and Ron took Lily, Hugo and James to the Quidditch supply store because they all enjoyed Quidditch related things and James said he needed more products for his broom. James was on the Gryffindor team last year as a Keeper, he was hoping to make the team again.

Harry and Hermione took Albus and Rose to the famous wand shop, Ollivanders. This is the part of the day that Rose had been waiting for. How could one attend Hogwarts without a wand? They couldn't. It was the most essential piece of equipment a witch – or wizard – could purchase.

As they entered, the little bell above the door rang, signalling to Mr. Ollivander that he had customers. Ollivanders was a small shop with only one chair, a desk, a few cabinets and thousands of wand boxes.

"Good afternoon, Albus Potter, finally here to buy your wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked Albus.

"Yes, sir," Albus answered, his voice shaking a little.

"Well then let's not waste time," Ollivander said, starting to measure all ordinary – and rather odd – measurements for Albus while rambling on about wands and how no two are alike.

"One last thing before we try the first one Albus, the _wand_ chooses the wizard." Ollivander said, grabbing a thin box from the shelf. It took three failed attempts before Albus had discovered his wand.

"That is a beautiful wand, Mr. Potter, a beautiful one indeed," Mr. Ollivander marvelled at one of his many creations. "Full of emotions and able to sense hidden water resources. One who matches this wand and understands it will be exceptional in defensive and protective spells. I trust you will use it well." He finished, handing Albus his wand.

Albus nodded, "I will sir," before turning back to his family and exchanging spots with Rose in the chair; his turn to wait.

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley. Shopping for your wand as well, are we?" Mr. Ollivander asked the young girl.

"Yes sir, I've been waiting all day for _this_ moment." Rose replied, excitement radiating from her.

Mr. Ollivander followed the same procedure with her as he had Albus. From measuring the length of her right arm to the size of her head were _all_ important for finding the perfect wand.

Rose tried a few wands but none seemed to be the one. Rose was never any overly patient person and she began to worry about why this was taking so long; Albus wasn't this long. No matter what, she wouldn't give up, Rose was the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and she was a _very_ stubborn and persistent person.

Mr. Ollivander handed her what felt like the hundredth wand. It was simply beautiful. The wood had small carvings along the handle but it wasn't extravagant, it was simple. As soon as Rose grabbed the wand she immediately felt warmth radiating from it; a connection. She had finally found her wand.

"There you go Miss Weasley," Ollivander started, confirming that _this_ was her wand. "This wand is very stubborn and some might consider it _picky_. It likes adventure and to be learning constantly. She is also very independent; a strong wand. She is very loyal and will probably never stray from her original owner. Is she yours?"

Rose nodded still marvelling over _her_ wand. She paid Mr. Ollivander seven Galleons before walking out of the small shop with Albus, new wands in hand.

"We finally have our wands Albus!" Ross exclaimed as soon as they left the shop, running towards Albus and hugging him.

"I know Rose!" he cried back, pulling away from the hug.

"What is yours, I couldn't hear him?" Rose asked, indicating to his wand.

"10 ½ inches, Hazel wood with a dragon heartstring. Ollivander said it was quite bendy, what is yours?" Al said admiring his wand.

"Mine is 9 inches, Sycamore wood with a phoenix tail feather core and it is unyielding." She said, copying Albus' actions. "They're beautiful though."

A few minutes later and the quartet figured it was time to go and look for the others. Albus and Rose were walking ahead of Hermione and Harry, talking about Hogwarts and how real it seems now when they heard Harry calling to them.

"Oi! Al, Rose, come on!" they turned around to find Harry and Hermione standing outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Don't you need – _want_ – a companion for school?"

"Really?" They both shouted, rushing back towards their family.

"Of course, you are allowed to bring a pet to Hogwarts and we would like to stay in contact with you." Hermione explained. They all quickly, entered the shop.

The shop was very loud; the air was filled with owl screeches of a variety of pitches coming from various owls. Everywhere they looked, there were cages; so many to choose from. Albus and Rose looked around for their future pet and companion while Harry and Hermione just browsed. They stopped in front of a cage that contained a snowy owl. Rose instantly saw the look of sadness on her Uncle Harry's face.

"Hermione, she looks like Hedwig." Harry whispered softly, talking about his childhood pet. Rose's eyes broke away from her Mum and Uncle by her cousin's voice, calling to her.

"This one is quite handsome, Rose, what do you think?" Albus asked his cousin, pointing to a brown screech owl with big blue eyes. "I'm going to call him Edgar."

Rose stared at the owl before smiling and saying "He is very distinguished Albus. And, it seems like you're already good friends." Rose joked, pointing out how the owl - Edgar – was nudging Albus' hand to stroke his wings.

Albus grabbed the cage and walked over to his father to tell him, he found his pet. He went to purchase Edgar, along with other owl necessities. Rose continued to look. She was very indecisive and quite particular but that wouldn't stop Rose from finding her companion.

Her mother joined her after a few minutes of searching "Any that you like Rose? If not, you can get a different animal – if you like. I just figured you would like an owl because they are a bit more practical." She finished, just as Rose found the one.

"That one Mum! They're beautiful." Rose said, pointing to a cage on a shelf, out of their reach. The owl was slightly hidden from view but Rose knew that that was her owl. Hermione grabbed the owl, using her wand to levitate the cage to the ground.

Once in her full view, Rose knew that this was her owl. The owl wasn't large like Edgar nor was it tiny like some kinds of owls. They were a beautiful grey owl with large brown eyes. They're perfect.

"What are young going to name them Rose?" Hermione asked, making Rose think.

"Mum, is it a boy or a girl?" Hermione could not give her daughter an answer. They decided to ask the shop owner.

"Well young lady, that fine owl you have there is a lady owl." The man walked back to the counter, waiting for them to join him.

"Does that help you at all Rose?"

"I am going to call her Ivory, Mum." She stated, stroking Ivory's feathers. Hermione nodded, approving the classic name. Mother and daughter went to the counter and purchased her new companion and some treats.

"I hope she gets along with Templeton." Rose said, indicating to her parents' owl.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be well acquainted." Her mother answered as they left the store to join Harry and Albus on the cobble street. They finally headed out to search for the rest of their family, finding them at the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are," Ron greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. "That is a beautiful owl you have there Rosie. What's his name?"

" _Her_ name is Ivory." Rose explained to her father before showing him her wand.

Hugo was sitting at one of the tables with Lily, his arms crossed against his chest; he was in a foul mood.

"What's wrong Hugo?" Lily asked, looking at her cousin with concern.

"I've always wanted my own owl," he replied grumpily. "And now Rose has one. And she has a wand." Hugo knew he was acting childish and his Mother would not be pleased with his behaviour but he couldn't help it. Rose was going to Hogwarts and he still had to attend Muggle School. His sister also got to actually own _important_ things from the Wizarding World like a wand and an owl.

"Well James _and_ Albus both have owls now and I don't. I'm sure we'll both get one – or another animal of our choice – when it is our turn." Lily tried to reassure her cousin.

"Yeah, but that's two years away Lily!" he replied, desperate.

"Well for the next two years you can use Templeton, he is a lovely owl. Besides Hugo, you and I both know that you're being ridiculously jealous that Rose is getting all of the supplies needed for Hogwarts and you have to continue attending Muggle School."

Hugo looked up, amazed that Lily knew him so well and that Lily was such a level-headed person even at nine years old. Despite her being right, Hugo was just as stubborn as the rest of his family and refused to back down.

"Maybe but Lily you don't know what Muggle School is like. You're lucky you were never forced to go." Hugo started. "The people – most of them – are nice but it is just _so_ different than anything we've grown up with. Nothing is magic related; there is always some scientific explanation."

Lily just laughed. "Oh, Hugo, you'll be fine. You're smart and can make it through the next two years. Besides when you get home each night, you can owl me. Now you can even owl your sister! You still have magic in your life." She reasoned with him, trying to get him to see the bright side of his conflicted situation.

They all stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and just talked as a family. They were probably some of the closest cousins, mainly because their parents were best friends in school but they all get on really well. At six, they decided it was time to head their separate ways. They all grabbed various bags, trunks and cages before Flooing out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they arrived home, Rose wanted to show her father and brother exactly what she purchased. She tried on her uniform and robes to make sure they fit perfectly and everything else she bought. She spent the next couple of days packing and organizing all of her items. She would always find a better, more efficient way and would redo her whole trunk. Rose could not wait until September 1st and prayed the rest of the summer went by quickly before she was consumed by anticipation.

To keep her busy for the rest of the summer, Rose tried many different activities. Each were successful for a short while but would remind her of something from Hogwarts. She hung out a lot with Albus and the Potters and her female cousins Dominique, Roxanne and Lucy. She visited her Muggle grandparents and showed them her supplies then reorganizing it yet again. She played Quidditch, listened to her father talk about Hogwarts and read – textbooks and fiction. Needless to say, September 1st could not come fast enough for Rose Weasley.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, this was my longest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing Rose and Albus' experience with Diagon Alley and purchasing their supplies. I have decided to use the movie uniforms and the typical robes (1** **st** **movie). Please review this chapter, I love getting comments of praise or writing pointers.**

 **Comments: Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who told me to not overkill with the** _ **italics**_ **, I hope I did just that. I may do another little scene with Rose and Albus and discussing Hogwarts. And yes, Ron has told many stories to his children about Hogwarts, they aren't going in blind.**

 **Next Chapter: Hogwarts Train (and maybe the Sorting, have to see how long it will be, reviews may influence it as well).**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this chapter, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The beginning, I paraphrased page 617 of the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 5: The Journey to Hogwarts**

"There they are!" Hugo shouted, pointing to the five figures moving towards them. "Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, over here!" He waved to them. They noticed their young nephew and pushed themselves and two trolleys through the crowds of witches and wizards.

"Hey, I don't ever remember Platform 9 ¾ ever being this busy," Harry joked with his in-laws. "Where is everyone else? Have they arrived yet?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, they're around here somewhere but there's just too bloody many to keep track of. I think I saw Teddy earlier, the turquoise really stood out." Ron said like it was normal and did not notice the confused looks everyone was giving him.

Harry smiled, knowingly. The Weasley family was very large and all but four of the grandchildren were attending Hogwarts. Teddy graduated and was now working as Mr. Ollivander's apprentice, Victoire was starting her seventh year, Molly was in her sixth, James and Fred were going to third, Lucy and Dominique were in their second year and Albus and Rose were just starting. To worry about why Teddy was here seemed pretty irrelevant, one could guess.

The adults couldn't believe how big and how quickly the children were growing up. It seemed like a short while ago they were all little toddlers. Now most of them were gone for the majority of the year, off at Hogwarts. Before they could immerse themselves too deep in their daydreams they were interrupted by James, running towards them.

"Guess what I just saw! You'll never believe it!"

"What was it James?" His mother asked her voice thick with concern. Even though no major trouble had been caused in the last nineteen years, the Second War had left everyone on edge. Ignoring his mother's obvious concern he told everyone what he had seen.

"I saw our Victoire and _our_ Teddy snogging! They were near the back of the Express. Teddy said he came to see Victoire off. That was some friendly goodbye though." James laughed, all the adults relaxed. Before they could say anything or scold him for being nosy, he ran off the way he came from.

"James Sirius leave them alone!" Ginny called after her retreating son.

"Let's go Ron, pay up, that's five Galleons," Harry pestered his best friend and brother in-law. Ginny and Hermione wore matching expressions at this exchange. They couldn't believe that they would bet on their niece's relationship.

"What? Harry and I bet on when Teddy would finally be man enough to show Victoire how he feels. I said after her graduation and Harry said before Christmas." Ron explained as if he didn't find it wrong at all. Their wives shook their and heads and laughed at their childish behaviours.

"I think they're a cute couple, I've always said that," Hermione said, Ginny agreeing. "I wonder how Bill will take the news though; his baby girl all grown up. " Ginny laughed, picturing her brother's shock. While their parents continued to discuss, Rose asked Albus what she thought of their cousin's relationship with Teddy, she agreeing with them.

"Oh I don't know. It's a bit weird for me," He said, earning a confused glance from his best friend. "Well, I mean, Teddy is like a brother to me and Victoire is my _actual_ cousin. I know they're not related but it's still kind of weird. But, I guess they are cute together," He was able to finish, his neck and ears turning Weasley red, one of the only physical traits he seemed to inherit from his maternal lineage.

Rose laughed at her cousin's awkwardness. They all talked and mingled amongst themselves for a while. They were enjoying each other's company before leaving the children left for school. Eleven o'clock was quickly approaching; twenty minutes away. Everything was peaceful until Ron spotted something – _someone_ – behind the group and broke the silence.

"Look who arrived, Malfoy and his offspring," He spat each word with an equal amount of dislike.

After the Second Wizarding War, the Malfoy's name and had suffered greatly. They were always mocked, wherever they went. However, during the time where Lucius Malfoy had been locked away in Azkaban, things began to _slowly_ change. Draco and his mother, Narcissa, attempted to restore honour back into the Malfoy name.

Together they used a large chunk of their fortune to help fund renovations. It didn't stop their though, they actually participated where they were allowed to. Draco actually helped with some of the renovations and Narcissa helped _any_ witches and wizards who had lost everything with food and board.

They certainly weren't the most well-liked family in the Wizarding World but Draco and Narcissa both proved their loyalties and were never convicted like Lucius. In fact, Narcissa found something she enjoyed, being the owner of her own business. She decided to keep her bed and breakfast open; to everyone. Draco works at the ministry with Harry and Hermione and they have become acquaintances. Ron and Ginny, more so Ron, are still holding grudges for more personal reasons.

"Ronald that's enough! I told you to be, at the least, respectful towards him and his family," Hermione said, disgusted by her husband's behaviour. He ignored his wife.

"So, that's little Scorpius then," he started, pulling Rose towards him and pointed out the Malfoys. "Rosie, see that slimy haired git and his mini carbon copy?"

Rose gulped at the venom laced throughout her father's voice. Of course she knew stories about her parents' time had Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy had bullied both of her parents for years and his family had sided with Voldemort. Her mother told her that Mr. Malfoy didn't really have a choice – join or die. Sure, they may have been bad but they appeared to have changed so she didn't understand her father's continuous hatred towards them. She nodded.

"Beat young Scorpius in _everything_ , okay? Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains." He finished, for now.

"Ronald! That is enough! Don't you dare try to turn them against each other before they even introduce themselves!" Her mother yelled at her father, slapping his arm.

"Oi 'Mione! Fine, relax. Rosie, don't get to friendly with little Scorpius. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood. Especially him," Her father finished, receiving a dirty look from Hermione.

Due to the commotion, Mr. Malfoy noticed Rose and her family. He gave a slight smile and courteous nod – Harry and Hermione doing the same - before returning to his family. Harry pulled Ron away for a minute, probably to tell him he took it _way_ too far and Hermione was not pleased.

Rose took this quiet time to stare at the boy with the pointed chin and slicked back, white-blonde hair. He did look exceptionally like a younger version of his father. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit; Rose thought it was ridiculous to board a train wearing that.

Mr. Malfoy knelt in front of his son and spoke to him. The conversation seemed unwanted but important, one that had to be said. They wore similar expressions – a mixture of determination and worry. Rose continued to stare at the duo until Mr. Malfoy looked over in her direction and nodded - presumably at her. Her blue eyes crossed grey ones. She blushed and turned away, embarrassed for having been caught staring.

"Rose, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Her mother asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh, sorry Mum, no I wasn't. I was daydreaming about Hogwarts again," She lied, hoping her mother would accept her excuse.

"You may have been daydreaming but _not_ about Hogwarts Rose. You were staring at –" Hugo tried to accuse Rose before he was interrupted.

"What were you saying Mum?" Rose said, glaring at her brother, the little snitch. Hermione raised her eyebrows, silently questioning her daughter.

"It's almost eleven o'clock, darling, we've got to load up your trunk and you need to board the train."

Rose nodded, pushing the trolley that carried Ivory and her trunk. Albus and her found an empty compartment and claimed it as theirs, placing their trunks and owl inside. By now, everyone had boarded the train and was saying their final goodbyes to family.

Albus and Rose's mostly empty compartment was now bursting at the seams. All of the cousins who were attending Hogwarts – Victoire, Molly, Fred, James, Dominique and Lucy – had joined to say one large goodbye to the whole family.

The clock struck eleven and the train's whistle blew, time to go. As they started to pull out of the station, the cousins received many warnings from parents about funny business, including Rose.

"Rose, if you don't end up in Gryffindor, we'll disown you."

"Ronald! He's only joking, dear. Have a wonderful time, study hard!" Her mother called, reassuringly.

The last thing Rose saw of her family and Platform 9 ¾ was her mother hitting her father's arm, again and her younger brother and cousins running along with the train, waving.

"Freedom until Christmas," Dominique cheered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again," Lucy agreed.

Albus and Rose stared at their group of cousins, confused. Albus finally decided to ask the question that had been lingering in the air. "What are _all_ of you doing here?"

"What kind of family would we be if we didn't see our youngest cousins – who are attending Hogwarts, Rose – off?" Fred smirked. Rose shrugged, not sure how to react to her family's tradition.

"Well I hate to be the one to break up this beautiful family gathering but I am supposed to be sitting in the Prefect compartment. Rose, Albus, have a good year and I will see you at the sorting. Behave," Molly warned, before exiting and heading towards the front of the train. The cousins all waved goodbye.

"Unfortunately, as much as I hate to agree with Molly, she's right," James started. "We've all got places to be and people to see," everyone murmuring in agreeance.

"Yeah, James here, wants to go and see Alice," Dominique teased.

"Shove off Dom!" Dominique smiled and stuck her tongue out at her slightly older cousin before leaving. "Bye Rose, Albus."

Eventually, after five minutes, everyone left to join their friends in other compartments.

"It's official. Our family is crazy," Albus declared.

"You mean that it hasn't always been official?" Rose joked.

They continued on like that for a few minutes. Joking around and laughing, being silly. Albus and Rose enjoyed times like this together. Of course they were cousins and best friends who knew how to be serious and comfort each other but they really loved being goofy together. It was short-lived though because the compartment door opened. They were expecting to see one of their cousins; they were thoroughly shocked when their intruder had pale blonde hair and striking grey eyes. Rose eyed him, skeptical about sudden appearance.

"Sorry for intruding, but I was wondering if I could sit with you?" he politely asked. "All of the other compartments are either full _or_ I'm not wanted there." The boy smiled sheepishly after finishing, awaiting an answer.

"Of course," Albus welcomed, gesturing to an open seat next himself and across from Rose. He mumbled a quick 'thank you' before placing his trunk underneath the bench and sat down, his owl cage beside him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Albus spoke. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Albus Severus Potter and this –" He stopped abruptly because the pale boy was chuckling.

"What, think my cousin's name is funny?" Rose asked, defending her best friend. The boy was startled at her sudden outburst. He quickly recovered, his cool demeanor back, a smirk playing across his face.

"A little, it's pretty bad," Albus looked a little hurt by the comment but could understand where he was coming from, the boy continued. "Luckily, I know worse. I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he finished.

Albus and Rose looked at each other, silently asking "is he serious?" before looking at the boy. He was dead serious. Albus and Scorpius fell into a laughing fit, Rose even chuckled with them.

"Okay, I think your name is worse," Albus choked out, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Scorpius did the same.

"Would I be correct in guessing that you are a Weasley?" Scorpius questioned, turning his attention to Rose. Rose's face hardened again.

"What makes you believe that" she inquired, her voice bitter, "My red hair and freckles?"

Albus rolled his eyes. Rose could be – no, was – very stubborn and self-protecting. Rose always built up walls and rarely let people see how she was truly feeling. Instead, she defended herself with fire and snarky comments. He was going to warn Scorpius that she could be a _bit_ overprotective, especially when it came to the family name. However, Scorpius was able to save himself, bringing snarky comments of his own.

"Actually, no. I knew that the famous Harry Potter married a Weasley and that one of his best friends was also one," Rose had a look of disbelief on her features, someone had challenged her.

"Well I guess you can say you assumed correctly, _Malfoy_. I'm Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin," She finished smuggly, letting him know, that this wasn't going to be easy.

The compartment filled with silence and an equal amount of tension. Rose decided to read to pass time on the journey. She put her earbuds in, without being hooked up to anything and read in peace. The two boys talked amongst themselves.

"So, which is your owl?" Scorpius nodded in the direction of the two owls.

"The brown screech owl, Rose's is the grey. Mine's name is Edgar, yours?" He replied, signalling to his owl.

"His name is Beau." He responded, rubbing his black and white wings. Rose snorted. Rather un-lady like but didn't make a comment, continuing to read her book.

The conversation continued, discussing their favourite things and what they like which led them to the topic of Quidditch. Rose was only _mildly_ interested and didn't look up from her book. Once the topic switched to Hogwarts and where they would like to be sorted, Rose joined in, pulling her earbuds from her ears.

"How about you Al, what house do you want to be sorted into?" Scorpius asked. Rose was surprised when he called him 'Al' instead of 'Albus', when did that happen?

"I don't really know. My parents and grandparents – even my brother James - were all sorted into Gryffindor. I would like to be there but I have this feeling – good and bad – that I will be in Slytherin," he confessed, his neck matching Rose's hair.

"You don't have anything to worry about Albus, you won't be in Slytherin," Rose tried to console her cousin.

"Is there _something_ wrong with being in Slytherin, Weasley?" Malfoy questioned, offended.

"Time for an early history lesson, I guess. Slytherins don't have the best reputation, Malfoy. They certainly aren't _all_ bad but their record is stacked high against them. " She concluded.

"Is that supposed to be an insinuation about my family?" Scorpius fired back.

"I never mentioned your family, I'm not that low," she chided. "However, you did." Albus could feel the angry tension in the enclosed compartment thicken.

"So I'm guessing that you're assuming I want to be in Slytherin then, like the majority of my family?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but how is that different from Albus wanting to be in Gryffindor because his family was? Besides, I also would like to be sorted into – " His point was cut off by Rose's fury.

"It _is_ different because Gryffindor is a loyal and brave house; very few members were involved in the Dark Arts. Slytherin house is known for their involvement, though. And I know Albus and he seems nothing like the sort. If your family really has changed and you wanted to prove you were different, then you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin, right?" She pointed out as her face continued to flush with anger.

Scorpius visibly sighed, trying to contain his anger. He has known this girl for only a few hours and she was _already_ testing his patience. He knew she made some sense but she had played the family and Dark Arts card – both sensitive topics for Scorpius.

"Let me guess Weasley, you wish to be in Gryffindor, to be the new Gryffindor princess?" He teased and watched as Rose's expression and face darkened. Her face was more red, if it was possible and nodded.

"Or Ravenclaw," She added. This didn't really surprise the young Malfoy; he could tell she was smart.

"Oh, a smart one are we? Well you certainly are not a Hufflepuff, not with _that_ personality," He chuckled to himself. "Hey Weasley, you could even make a fair Slytherin – the way you explained them – but unfortunately, that would mean seeing you every waking second. That would be miserable."

"You're telling me," She agreed.

Albus was stunned, they actually agreed on something? No, that couldn't right. He realized, despite how different they appeared to be in personalities and lifestyles, they were actually quite similar. He continued to watch their arguing intensely, as if it was a tennis match. He hoped this wasn't a regular occurrence but as soon as he thought it, he knew he was wrong.

"Okay, well you two can figure out who's right and who's wrong if you like – I'm not sure if you will be successful – but I am going to change into my uniform because we should be arriving in about an hour and a half. I suggest you take a break and do the same," Albus interrupted, shimmying between his new friend and his cousin, uniform in hand.

With one final glance, they followed his example and grabbed their uniform to change into. Rose had decided to wear her skirt, wanting to look nice for her first day at Hogwarts. Rose took the longest out of the trio – trying to tame her hair – and when she returned, the boys were chatting amongst themselves. They all silently agreed to mind their own business for the rest of the ride, trying to gather their thoughts. Rose continued to read her book, with her earbuds back in her ear.

Before long the train started to slow down; night had fallen. There were many tall dark figures in the distant, cliffs and trees surrounding the great castle. Their amazement was broken by a voice coming from somewhere on the train.

"Please, leave all your belongings on the train, trunks, owls and backpacks. They will be brought separately to your dorms. Thank you," The mysterious voice concluded.

Albus, Scorpius and Rose did as they were told and exited the train, following the large crowd of students. They joined the group of lost looking students, assuming they were fellow first years. The rest of the students headed towards a path where carriages were awaiting them.

This was the moment Rose had finally been waiting for, she was at Hogwarts. All the shadows made everything looking more intimidating but she didn't care, she wanted to take everything in. She could see the castle way overhead in the distance, on the edge of a cliff with a lake below it. The grounds were surrounded by many cliffs, valleys and forests. She couldn't wait until morning when she could see the grounds in the daylight.

Her thoughts were broken by a booming, familiar voice. "Firs' years! Over here! Let's go!"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! You finally got to meet Scorpius Malfoy and see how he gets along with Rose and Albus. The Sorting will be** _ **next**_ **. Please PM or Review about what you liked, think will happen or critiques.**

 **Comments: Again, thank you to** _ **anonymous**_ **for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated. Don't worry about being nitpicky, every little thing helps. That showed me that I could take extra care to spellcheck.**

 **Next Chapter: Sorting Hat.** __

 **~ Hidden. In. Literature x**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters from the series nor any of the locations and objects, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 6: The Sorting Ceremony**

Hagrid led the First Years down to the lake where a line of small row boats were waiting. It had been a Hogwarts tradition for many generations that First Years arrive at the castle via boats, across the Black Lake.

"Alright, no more than four to a boat," his voice boomed, instructing them.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius quickly selected a boat near the front of the line. Albus climbed in followed by Scorpius. They sat in the back row, allowing Rose to sit in the front. Rose noticed how the small wood boat rocked when the boys got in. What if she fell in? Rose had heard many stories from various cousins, aunts and uncles about the Giant Squid that _supposedly_ lived in the Black Lake. Rose wasn't sure if she believed them but she wasn't too keen on seeing if they were right. Rose was about to suck it up, be brave and follow their lead but was stopped by a pale hand, stretched out towards hers.

"Need assistance Weasley?" he asked smugly.

She was hesitant about grabbing his hand, "I swear Malfoy if you make me fall into the water, you _will_ deeply regret it," Rose finished, taking his hand. By the time she joined them in their boat, her face was bright red.

"See Weasley, I can be trusted," he whispered into her ear.

The only response he received was a scoff as she turned around to face the front, glaring at the girl's head in the next boat. They sat in silence from that point on, marvelling over the scenery around them. _This_ is where they would be staying for the majority of the next seven years. It was beautiful. Hagrid was just situating himself in the front boat when they were interrupted by a girl with long shiny black hair and hazel eyes.

"May I join you?" she asked. However, the girl didn't wait for an answer and simply sat down next to Rose.

Rose and the girl talked and pointed out different objects and shadows throughout the journey that they were able to see in the darkness. They were all in awe over the Hogwarts grounds that they forgot to introduce themselves to one another. As they continued towards the quickly approaching castle, they listened as Hagrid pointed out special features.

Rose figured she could fall asleep from the lull of the boat when they came to an abrupt stop; they had arrived. They all climbed out – Rose unassisted. Seeing the castle up close was even more magical, the only way Rose could describe it was enormous. The castle towered over everything within seeing distance. The group of approximately sixty First Years entered through the castle's front doors.

"Good evening First Years," A kind voice greeted the group from behind. They turned around to see a professor with blonde hair and a smile. Rose couldn't help but think that he looked vaguely familiar. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Longbottom and I shall be your Herbology professor."

That's why Rose recognized him; he went to Hogwarts with her parents and her Uncle Harry. He fought alongside them in the war; Neville Longbottom. Neville used to attend some of the family's birthday parties or holiday get-togethers. She glanced over at Albus to see if he too recognized the man; he nodded.

"In a few short minutes, you will enter into the Great Hall and the sorting ceremony will begin; each of you will be sorted into a house. Remember, though you are sorted you shall not be divided. Hogwarts should be your family and home, your house is who you live with – do not get those confused," Professor Longbottom declared, entering into the Great Hall.

The first years stayed outside the entrance, unsure if they were supposed to follow.

"Come along now, don't be shy," Professor Longbottom reassured them.

Hundreds of eyes followed them as the group made their way down the center aisle. Rose noticed her cousins scattered throughout the crowded tables. Lucy was alone at the Hufflepuff table; Molly and Victoire were seated at the Ravenclaw table and the rest: Dominique, James and Fred were causing a scene at the Gryffindor table.

They gave her various signs of encouragement and teasing remarks. Rose pointed them out to Albus and paled instantaneously. James was mouthing the word 'Slytherin' and pointing towards the table on the far left.

"Don't let him bother you Albus, you know he's only teasing," Rose comforted her cousin. "You'll be fine."

Albus forced a smile, looking at Rose. He knew he shouldn't be worried but he was under a lot pressure. His _whole_ family has been in Gryffindor – he's half Weasley, half Potter – and he is named after two important and very brave people according to his father. It was a lot to live up to; he had to remember he was his own person though. He quickly halted – they had stopped – before he bumped into Scorpius.

"First Years, this is the Great Hall where you and your fellow classmates will eat your meals. However, before you can sit down at a table and enjoy tonight's delicious feast, you must be sorted," A range of emotions displayed against their faces; excitement, confusion and fear.

Professor Longbottom used the silence to continue, "When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once sorted – it usually doesn't take longer than a minute or two – you may join your house at the table. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," he concluded, pointing at each table; right to left.

"Let the Sorting Ceremony commence," Professor Longbottom read the first name from the list. "Abernethy, Aaron."

A small boy with dark hair climbed the stairs and took his place on the stool; the hat covered his eyes. The room was eerily quiet until –

"Ravenclaw!" came from the Hat. Ravenclaw table had gained the first student of the year; the cheers echoed through the large room. Rose knew she would be one of the last ones because the sorting was done alphabetically; a long wait.

"Adams, Caitlin."

The hat barely touched her head before it screamed "Hufflepuff!"

"Aguirre, Camille."

"Slytherin!"

"Argent, Natasha."

"Slytherin!"

"Barton, Cassia."

"Slytherin!"

Everyone seemed quite surprised that three ladies in a row had just been sorted into Slytherin. After the war, not as many students had been sorted into the house of the snakes. Was this some kind of omen?

"Bergeron, Vivian," A girl with short brown hair was placed in Hufflepuff, followed by 'Briggs, Poppy'. Poppy's sister 'Briggs, Violet' and 'Buchanan, Sean' joined Ravenclaw. Rose couldn't believe how many students there were now. Is this what the Sorting Ceremony used to be like before the first and second Wizarding Wars? She looked over at the Gryffindor table who were quietly whispering amongst themselves. They appeared nervous – Gryffindor has yet to receive a new student.

It wasn't until 'Butler, Evan' – after 'Burke, Kian' a new Slytherin – were the lions able to celebrate. They finally had a First Year. The whole of Gryffindor table stood up and cheered, welcoming Evan. The older students sitting near the front congratulated and personally welcomed him to Gryffindor.

Once the table quieted, the sorting resumed. Rose took the next few sortings to admire the Great Hall. She had been told that a lot of the room had been reconstructed after the war. She feared that it would look nothing like the old photos she'd seen. It used to be simply beautiful; wonderful architecture. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it looked mostly like it did from the photographs and textbooks. Yes, the bricks were new but the design had been able to maintain the old charm – including the enchanted ceiling. She loved it.

"Boy, the hat sure is taking its sweet time with her," Scorpius joked with Albus. A minute or two later, the blonde girl - Jolie-Rose Devine – was sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose did a quick peak at all the tables; Ravenclaw has obtained the most first years.

Two more were sorted into Gryffindor followed by 'Fitzpatrick, Lila-May' and 'Flint, Yasmin' in Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively. Rose eyed the _slowly_ decreasing group of first years. They couldn't have been even half way yet.

"Weasley, is that one of your cousins?" Malfoy teased, pointing at the girl – 'Graves, Gwendolyn' – on the stool. She had beautiful red hair that, unlike Rose's hair, was tamed and fell in loose curls down her back. Rose made a face at Malfoy and waited for the girl to be sorted.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl skipped off towards her new house. She was the first girl to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well at least you know that if you end up in Slytherin – where you truly belong – your family can replace you with Gwendolyn, Weasley," Malfoy smirked at her, turning back towards the ceremony. Albus shook his head at Rose, this was not the place. She held her tongue and waited.

"Harris, Bethany," Rose looked up to see the girl who sat with them in the boat. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head and waited.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat exclaimed. Rose thought to herself, I wouldn't mind being friends with her; we got on quite well earlier.

'Higgins, Harriet' joined the badgers along with 'Kaplan, Summer' and 'Kittridge, Alanna', leaving 'Jacobs, Janie' to join Gwendolyn at the Gryffindor table. They were surely half way through the sorting ceremony by now.

The L's began with 'Leroux, Emmett' and like the Hufflepuff girl; the Sorting Hat barely touched his head before it cried out "Slytherin!"

As the continued to approach the M's, the more impatient Rose became. If there was one thing Rose wasn't capable of, it was remaining patient for an extended period of time. Why couldn't they start from the bottom every other year – this year starting from the bottom? She observed the other students around her. Many wore bored expressions, some looked like they were going to be sick as it grew closer to their turn and others fidgeting – legs tiring.

Rose's eyes landed on the taller boy with pale blonde hair to her right. Malfoy looked worried; his eyebrows were creased and he repeatedly wiped his hands on his uniform pants. _If_ he had been friendlier towards her on the train, she may have felt sorry for him. He glanced over at her, she turned away; Archie Macmillan sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

Professor Longbottom glanced up from his scroll of names and briefly scanned the crowd of first years, looking for someone. He turned back to the scroll and read the next name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Everyone froze, no one moved or blinked, Rose didn't believe anyone breathed either. Malfoy gulped before fighting his way through to the front. Many of the older students – including her cousin James - were glaring at the boy, some even made rude comments. Malfoy sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the heat on his head, allowing it to cover his eyes.

One minute, two minutes, another and another, nothing. Malfoy was still sitting on the stool leaving the other students in various states of shock. Most couldn't believe that the hat didn't instantly cry 'Slytherin' before it was placed on his head- like his father.

Albus looked curiously at Rose, wondering why it was taking his new friend so long to be sorted. Finally after five-and-a-half minutes of silence the sorting hat screamed.

"Slytherin!"

Everyone started murmuring to their friends. Rose listened in to some of the conversations from neighbouring tables.

"A _Malfoy_ causing a hat stall, it's unheard of."

"Ha, Slytherin, just like the rest of his family and the Ministry says the lot of them have changed."

"He'll probably be the next, You-Know-Who."

Rose was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe how quickly they were to judge him – especially because of his family's past – although she did the - . No, she allowed him to prove himself and he failed. She didn't judge him like _this_.

Rose looked up and noticed Malfoy walking solemnly towards Slytherin table. His face displayed a jumble of emotions; he didn't look just one thing. Rose couldn't tell what emotions they were; Malfoy was conflicted. At the Slytherin table he wasn't greeted with the same amount of enthusiasm as the others. It was rather somber. His housemates were still discussing his past and his family, in front of him. Malfoy smiled slightly at his new housemates before looking at the wood table.

Rose didn't really like Malfoy but she knew he didn't deserve to be treated like _this_. Certainly she wasn't the nicest to him but she at least gave him a chance. The students – from any house – don't even know him and are judging him. It was unfair and Rose truly felt sorry for the bloke.

"Quiet please," Professor Longbottom called. "McIntosh, Craig."

Albus was looking over at the Slytherin table, smiling apologetically at Malfoy. Rose knew her cousin felt really bad because James, in particular, participated in both the silent and vocal discrimination. Rose continued to watch the silent exchange between her cousin and his new friend. Malfoy shrugged before making hand gestures, communicating something to Albus.

Rose stared – he looked rather silly – Albus understood. Rose looked perplexed, how did he understand _that_. He shrugged before turning back to watch a few sortings. Malfoy winked at Rose – who was still staring – and both turned away.

"Moss, Maisie" a smiling girl, with high pigtails bouncing, tripped down the stairs on her way to the Hufflepuff table. A few professors gasped, making sure she wasn't injured. The girl picked herself up and continued to skip to her destination as if it was a regular occurrence.

"What was Malfoy trying to tell you?" Rose wondered as 'Nelson, Bryce' made his way to the front of the Great Hall.

" _Scorpius_ isn't overly thrilled about being sorted into Slytherin, he was asking – joking of course – if I was going to join him," Albus whispered, keeping his eyes to the front. He tried to make it seem like a joke and Rose nodded but she knew her cousin was seriously troubled by the possibility of being sorted into Slytherin.

"O'Rourke, Harry."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Parker, Charlie."

"Hufflepuff!"

Rose was thankful for quick sortings; she felt she had been standing for ages.

"Pennington, Arthur" a boy with mousy brown hair and a serious expression sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

She eyed the smaller group, there _had_ to be less than twenty students and Albus should be - .

"Potter, Albus."

Albus stood frozen; the moment he's been dreading.

"Go on Albus. I will see you at the Gryffindor table whenever this seemingly endless list ends," Rose pushed her cousin forward.

He slowly walked up the stairs probably imagining every worst-case scenario in those moments. Professor Longbottom smiled at him before putting the hat on his head. Her cousin's green eyes were hidden beneath the hat and she could not tell what he was thinking. She held her breath, waiting.

No more than ten seconds later the hat exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

She clapped for her cousin; all the Weasley-Potters in attendance did but no one more than James. James whistled and cheered, "Albus, my brother, in Gryffindor!" once he reached the long table.

The students were asked once again, to quiet down so they could finish and _finally_ eat. As 'Pryor, Celestine' was sorted into Slytherin, Rose realized it was almost her turn. She wasn't as worried as Albus was or as Malfoy appeared to be. She would be happy if she was sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but she really wished to be in Gryffindor.

'Short, Victoria' and 'Stuart, Oliver' were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Torturing herself, Rose glance at the small group of first years. There were definitely less than ten people, she should be any minute.

"Walsh, Naomi," Professor Longbottom said, evidently tired of reading names.

The girl shoved passed Rose grumbling, "It's pronounced Nay-omi."

Naomi was one of the longer sortings; no one had been a hat stall – including Naomi – since Malfoy. Hat stalls were rare and occur approximately once every fifty years or so. Four minutes later and Naomi made her way towards Slytherin's table.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose looked up at Professor Longbottom calling her name. She sat on the stool and the last thing she saw besides hundreds of eyes staring at her was the professor smiling at her, "Welcome to Hogwarts Rose" before everything went dark.

It was very quiet for a few seconds; an unsettling quiet where you can _feel_ someone or something near you but hear and see nothing. Rose started to believe she was paranoid; it was probably Professor Longbottom.

"Hmm," A voice said in her ear, the Hat. "Another Weasley, you should be easy but wait, you're not quite like the others. No, you're rather complex. Yes, you are quite difficult." The Hat continued to ramble, picking her mind. "Very smart and wise beyond your years, you could easily do well in Ravenclaw but that's only the surface." The hat dove deeper, looking for who she truly was. "Unfathomably loyal but too determined for Hufflepuff. You desire to prove you're different than your parents, not unlike others. You're more than just smart and loyal."

Rose was trying to process all the fast echoes that bounced around inside the hat. Loyal, smart, proving myself? She thought.

"What, do you not trust my judgement? It seems like you could accomplish great achievements in any house, including Slytherin." Slytherin, thought Rose, no. "That would be your house you're smart, resourceful, tactful and proud but you're passionate. You don't back down, you're feisty and headstrong, traits most of your family had, traits of a true… Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed to the entire Great Hall.

Rose sighed, relieved. She had been starting to worry for a minute that she was going to be sorted into Slytherin. Rose made her way over to the loudest cheering table, the furthest on the right. She sat next to Albus who was sitting next to James and across from Dominique and Fred.

"Congratulations Rose!" Dominique whispered yelled. She only nodded in return, still shocked from her experience. Imagine if she had to write home to her parents saying she was a Slytherin. Her mother wouldn't mind but she didn't know what her father would have said. She would have been stuck with Malfoy as well. Thankfully, she's in Gryffindor.

"Rose did you know you were a hat stall?" Albus questioned her as 'Wentworth, Tilly' was also sorted into Gryffindor. What? She was a hat stall and she didn't even realize it.

"I was? But we're lucky if one happens every fifty years, that's _two_ in one night. I was probably like four minutes and forty-five seconds." Rose said in a rush, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you weren't as long as Scorpius but you _were_ over five minutes," he stated as twins, Libby and Ronan Wood, joined the red and gold house. Rose merely nodded, watching as the final two students were sorted.

"York, Christopher."

The tall boy with a mop of black hair was sorted into Slytherin, leaving a short girl with straight black hair and brown almond shaped eyes.

"Zhang, Lara" With a final cry, Lara, was sorted into Ravenclaw. The sorting ceremony was officially finished. It must have been at least an hour, if not more.

"Well, thank you all for being so patient. The Sorting is a long but important process. Headmistress would like to say a few words…" The students groaned as Professor Longbottom looked towards the stern lady sitting at the center of the Professor's table, for guidance. " …After our fabulous feast. Enjoy!"

The long tables were suddenly filled with various dishes and trays of steaming food. Everywhere Rose looked up and down the table, food was scattered. It all looked so delicious and she was starving. She grabbed a little of everything that would fit on her plate. Rose loved food and she had a very good appetite. The food was better than she ever imagined; she was practically inhaling it, not making conversation.

"See Al, I told you, you weren't going to be sorted into Slytherin. You didn't believe me; have some faith in your brother next time." James teased Albus. Albus shook his head, laughing.

Rose was listening to her cousins, as well as a few of her new classmates, having some pudding.

"I'm Tilly Wentworth," a girl with long blonde hair introduced herself. "I'm a half-blood, I was told the food was good but that was an understatement."

"I know right?" A boy replied, his mouth full of food. "The way my dad and papa described it does it no justice." Tilly just stared at him. "Oh, I'm Shane Finnigan-Thomas."

"Hmm," Albus piped up. "My dad was roommates with your parents, so was Rose's." Rose looked up at the mention of her name and nodded, recognizing the names from stories.

"Oh, are you a pureblood then?" Tilly asked, suddenly interested.

"Don't really know. I'm either a half-blood or a pureblood. I usually say I'm a half-blood, it's more realistic, plus that's what I would be." Tilly was even more confused. "I'm adopted you see. My dad, Seamus Finnigan is a half-blood and my papa, Dean Thomas is assumed to be a muggleborn. Therefore, I'd have been a half-blood."

Tilly's mouth made a perfect 'O' shale and nodded before returning to her earlier conversation with Gianna. Rose shook her head and finished her pudding; the feast should be ending soon.

"Rose, Scorpius is talking to – well, making hand gestures – at you. He's trying to either tell you or ask you something," Albus whispered to Rose, not wanting their relatives to hear and get the wrong idea. She looked up and found the pale blonde hair – across the hall – with ease. She watched him, gesturing. His gestures weren't making sense. She must have had a confused expression on because he then tried - additionally – to mouth the words. Rose still couldn't make sense of his gestures and couldn't read his lips.

"What is he saying Albus?" she asked, tired.

"That you're the new Gryffindor Princess, huh?" he tried to imply the joking behind it.

"Tell him, if I am he's the new Slytherin Prince," Albus looked at her oddly before relaying the message. Rose didn't get what it sounded like.

She watched Malfoy as he watched Albus. Suddenly his grey eyes met her blue ones. He nodded, a smirk plastered across his face. Before he turned away, he gave his signature winks. She had been too distracted to realize the food had vanished and that Headmistress was starting her lecture.

"Students, new and old, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed the start of term feast," Headmistress McGonagall announced. "Before I let you go, I have a few housekeeping items to take care of, especially for the first years, a reminder for the rest. At Hogwarts we try to unify the houses and be united as a school. We _do not_ tolerate prejudice behaviour of _any_ sort." She said sternly, meaning every word.

"We encourage you to mingle with other houses and make many friendships. Therefore the third floor corridor – after the war - has been transformed into a Hogwarts Common Room. Anyone, from any house at any time, may use it. Also, starting tomorrow every meal, except Tuesday and Thursday dinners are mixed dining. You can freely sit at any table unless otherwise instructed by authority."

"Abide by these rules and participate and you will have an enjoyable time at Hogwarts. Class resumes Monday. Prefects show your first years to their dorms and goodnight," she finally concluded, sitting back down in her seat.

The prefects began leading the first years out of the Great Hall and towards their common rooms.

"Gryffindor common room is located in Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor. It is hidden behind the portrait of the Fat Lady and is protected by a password." The prefect, Gordon, explained.

"Tomorrow morning there will be a new password posted on the noticeboard. Check it weekly, in case it changes. You do not want to be stuck outside your common room," the other prefect, Mia added.

The journey was continued in silence. Rose took this as an opportunity to memorize or simply remember the most direct path to the dormitories. There were many staircases – moving staircases – and trick steps. Up and up they continued until they reached the seventh floor and were face to face with the Fat Lady. Mia whispered the password and walked inside, followed by the first years and Gordon bringing up the rear.

The room was very cozy, seats by the fire, lots of wood tables and various shades of red and gold everywhere. Rose knew she was going to enjoy it here.

"This is the common room. Many students study here as well as relax and just hang out. Keep it tidy and don't be loud after eleven." Gordon started. "There are two sets of staircases, boys on the right and girls on the left. Each side has two sets dormitories; your name is listed on the door. You will find your belongings are already waiting for you. Have a goodnight and breakfast is from 7:30-9:00, the rest of the schedule will be posted on the notice board." He finished, wandering towards an empty couch.

Many of their classmates raced towards the dormitories, causing a traffic jam while Rose and Al us waited. They wished each other goodnight and a plan to meet for breakfast before departing. Rose climbed the first few steps and read the gold plaque on the door, searching for her name.

 _First Years, Dormitory One_

 _Gianna Rubio, Emma Thorne, Tilly Wentworth  
and Libby Wood_

She climbed the next couple steps, stopping at the next door located on the opposite side of the stairwell. She read the plaque, just to be safe.

 _First Years, Dormitory Two_

 _Gwendolyn Graves, Janie Jacobs, Anna Montgomery  
and Rose Weasley_

She sighed, opening the door. Her dorm mates were inside and preparing for bed. They glanced at her as she walked in. Rose went to the empty bed that Pearl was placed in front of. There was a gold plaque on the headboard. It read ' _Rose Weasley_ ', it was her bed. Rose was stroking Pearl's feathers when the redhead girl from earlier came up to her.

"Hi, you must be Rose, I'm Gwendolyn," she smiled and pointed out the other two girls. "That's Janie and that's Anna." Janie was the tallest one with blacl hair that sat just below her shoulders and Anna had short, dark brown hair and was very petite. Rose smiled at them both and grabbed her pyjamas, Gwendolyn continued to talk.

"I hope you don't mind Rose but the three of us decided to go to bed and to have proper introductions tomorrow. Unless you would like to now but we just figured since it's the weekend that – "

"That is perfectly fine, Gwendolyn. It has been a long day. I would rather get to know you when I'm not half asleep," Rose joked. "But I must warn you, I'm not a morning person, not until I've had breakfast." The other girls laughed and continued to prepare for bed.

Rose used the bathroom and changed into her matching grey, flannel pyjamas. "Goodnight ladies," Rose called out to her roommates before falling asleep.

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I am so sorry that this chapter took forever to post. It was completely written by Thursday, however I went on vacation on Friday until Monday and I was unable to type it and upload it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it was kind of boring, I wanted to try and get the full effect for the Sorting. I thought it would beneficial (for yours and mine, for future reference) if I listed all of the students and houses in Albus, Rose and Scorpius' year. There are quite a few and I don't know how often they will appear. I know a few who, for sure, will be significant and I will italicize them. They will be posted as a new "chapter" but will be titled 'Students in Rose's Year'.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave me a review or a PM because that would truly make my day. Let me know if you like the story so far, do you like any of the names, or have any suggestions or criticism. This is also my LONGEST chapter yet, it's almost 5000 words!**

 **Next Chapter: I'm not quite sure what I want the next chapter to be. Either the first day or have it be a week end with reflections about major events during the week or the weekend and getting to know her roommates (probably option three). Let me know what you think though.**

 **Hidden. In. Literature**


	7. Students in Rose

**Here are the students from all the Houses, in Rose's year. I created all of them except for Rose, Albus and Scorpius. I also don't own any of the surnames from the Harry Potter books (i.e. Evans, Finnigan, Thomas, Flint, Wood, etc.)**

 **The ones that are** _ **italicized**_ **and underlined ****are going to appear often through the story. Let me know if there is a certain name you like, or if a name sounds interesting and you like to know more about this character or another information page like this. Anything let me know.**

 **~Hidden. In. Literature**

 **Students:**

 **Gryffindor:** Evan Butler, Andrew Evans, _Shane Finnigan-Thomas_ , Patrick Gallegos, _Gwendolyn Graves_ , _Janie Jacobs_ _,_ _Anna Montgomery_ _,_ _Bryce Nelson_ _,_ _Albus Potter_ , Cameron Riney, Gianna Rubio, Emma Thorne, _Rose Weasley_ _, Tilly Wentworth_, _Libby Wood_ and _Ronan Wood._

 **Hufflepuff:** Caitlin Adams, Vivian Bergeron, Poppy Briggs, Elijah Clements, Lila-May Fitzpatrick, Harriet Higgins, Summer Kaplan, Alanna Kittridge, Fiona Lynch, Noah Lyons, Archie MacMillan, Craig McIntosh, Logan Milligans, _Maisie Moss_ , Harry O'Rourke, Charlie Parker and Oliver Stuart.

 **Ravenclaw:** Aaron Abernethy, Violet Briggs, _Sean Buchanan_ , Morgan Capozza, Dylan Collier, Mira Cruz, Alfred Dalrymple, Jolie-Rose Devine, _Bethany Harris_ , Bennett Lyles, _Ross Nichols_ _,_ _Arthur Pennington_ , Victoria Short and _Lara Zhang_ **.**

 **Slytherin:** Camille Aguirre, Natasha Argent, Cassia Barton, Kian Burke, Yasmin Flint, Aiden Gold, Emmett Leroux, _Scorpius Malfoy_ , _Edmund Nott_ , Celestine Pryor, _Naomi Walsh _ and Christopher York.


	8. Update - Life, Writing & fanfiction net

**30-08-2015 - 02-09-2015 Everything is FIXED!**

Hello my fellow readers,

I am sorry that I have not updated in 2 weeks. Of course I have explanations but I it does not excuse my lack of uploading - some may.

 **1\. Firstly** , I was suffering from a sort of writer's block. I knew where I was in the story and I knew where I am ending it. I also knew minor details throughout the whole thing. Unfortunately, after the last chapter I had no idea how I wished to carry out the story. Originally, I was going to have a very detailed story (or stories) about Rose's years at Hogwarts and, in detail, see how her relationships progress. I loved that idea but I didn't want you guys to become bored with my story. Detail is good but too much does nothing. I decided to ask people who I followed on tumblr tp check out my story and asked for suggestions about how I should continue it.

One of the people I contacted Scorpiusrose (if you have a tumblr, you should definately follow her) and she told me the same thing. She was worried that people would become to bored. She allowed me to bounce ideas around her. I have read many fanfictions to know that many scorose fics do a 'recap' or 'summaries' of a few years before the main story. That's what I've decided to do. When I first decided on this idea, I was going to do between 2 or 3 chapters for each year (Years 1-3). That was a lot of chapters and again in fear of boring you, I finally came up with my plan.

The story will continue with a summary of their First Year (until the end of summer), followed by another chapter for Secpnd Year and ending with either one or two (maybe) of Third Year. The actual 'modern day' story will start in Fourth Year. I know this is not my original idea that I stated but I feel like it would help to further progress the story along. Then it will be day by day or week by week. I hope ypu like this plan.

 **2\. Secondly** , I have been trying to finish preparing for school because it resumes in just over a week. It is a big year for me because I am going into my final year of high school. I have to make sure I have everything before it is too late and I am struggling with my timetable because I was unable to get three courses I _needed_ for what I want to do after.

 **3\. Thirdly** , this past weekend my Nana (my great-grandmother) died. It was totally a surprise. We knew she was getting old (91 years) and was sore and had the odd minor infection now and then. However, she was strong and would not say if she was truly in _that_ much pain. We found out she had a tumour on her kidney and another infection in her intestines. No one knew. She was rushed into the hospital ar about 2am Saturday and died about noon the same day. I missed her final breaths by only a few minutes. Her service was this week and I've been rather gloomy about the whole thing. She finally got what she wanted though, she's at peace.

 **4\. Finally** , for the past week if not two, my Traffic Graph - like many others' - is broken. It currently reads as the number of views as ** _'N/A'_** and is a Type 1 Error. It's kindnof petty but I liked to see how many views I accumilated in one day, especially on update days. I was kind of waiting to see if it is fixed soon - hopefully. Therefore, I am trying to hold off even longer now - yes I know, why would I do that - to wait for it to be fixed. However, I have decided if after a month it is not fixed, I will upload the chapters anyways.

There you go, those are my excuses for no updates. I promise to update by September 6 - even if the Traffic Graphs remain broken. I have currently completely written Chapter 7, I just need to type it and edit it. Then I shall continue on with writing. My goal is to 'prewrite' a few chapters (hopefully five, not including Chapter 7) and then upload them once a week due to school. That is my goal. I don't promise updates every week on a specific day because then I feel pressured but I do have a goal. Once I know how my semester is for school it may change but that's it for now.

Again, thank you and I am sorry for being absent; a lot has happened as you read above. Continue to let me lnow about characters you would like to know more about or even character profiles for the 'main characters' of this fic (ie. Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, James, Dominique, Teddy, Lucy, etc.). Ask questions about them or even if you wish to check out my headcanons (many are related to this story) you can PM for my tumblr blog. That's it for now, I'm sorry if you thpught it was a chapter update.

~ Hidden. In. Literature


	9. Chapter 7 - First Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. The characters are all J.K. Rowling's.**

 **Update: I fear my Traffic Graph is broken again!**

 **Chapter 7 – First Year**

Rose loved Hogwarts, it was exceptionally better than her Muggle school. Everything was new and exciting, waiting for her to learn the ways of magic. The building of the school – a castle – was architecturally more appealing than her Muggle school; thought she did get lost the first week. Her classes were interesting and Rose tried her hardest to learn the theories ahead of time so she could practice the wand movements in class. She quickly became top of the year in every class.

During the first few weeks at Hogwarts, Rose was quick to befriend many people though she still spent most of her time with her cousin Albus. If she wasn't spending time with Albus she was with the girls from her dormitory – Gwendolyn, Janie and Anna -, the overly cheerful girl from Hufflepuff – Maisie Moss – or she was studying in the library or the joint common room with her Ravenclaw friends – Bethany and Lara. Rose knew that she was friends with mostly girls but she found the boys in her grade too immature; even the Ravenclaw boys.

Despite Rose being so social and trying to make many friends from all the houses, there was one person she refused to interact with due to his revolting personality and her preconceived opinions. Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy not only challenged her academically but also socially. Malfoy was now her cousin's best friend – second to her, of course – and was always with him. She speculates that the git – Malfoy – somehow _actually_ connected them at the hip. Now Rose is forced to spend her time with Albus _and_ Malfoy.

Up until Christmas, Rose had managed to simply ignore his presence, never answering him and on the rare occasion she did – grunts and snorts – were sufficient. Obviously, Malfoy tried to play the victim in the whole thing. It was always _her_ fault. He tried to talk to Rose, claiming to _at least_ make 'peace' since they were stuck spending time together. "I'm just trying to defuse some of the tension for Albus' sake," he once stated, Rose didn't believe that for a second.

Over Christmas break, Rose made it her duty to see if Albus had completely gone insane. What other reasonable explanation could there be to explain why he was friends with Malfoy?

"Albus, what do you think you're doing, why are you hanging around with Malfoy?" she had interrogated at the Burrow.

"What do you mean Rose? I'm hanging around him because we're friends. Scorpius is a good guy and a good friend," he answered truthfully. "I don't get why you can't get along with him, you two are actually quite alike."

Rose made a face of disgust at the thought of being compared to her enemy. She huffed, angry. "Well in case you've forgotten – or you've been obliviated – Al, he's a _Malfoy_ and you know the stories about his family."

"I do Rose but I wanted to make my own opinions about him. I thought you of all people would have done the same," He turned to walk away and rejoin their other cousins but Rose called after him.

"Albus Severus Potter don't you _dare_ say his behaviour is my fault. I gave him a chance – of course I was hesitant - he said he changed but he proved to be no different. He was even sorted into Slytherin," Albus gave his cousin one last glance filled with disappointment and walked away.

During the Christmas dinner, surrounded by all of their family, Albus and Rose were pestered to no end for information about their first year thus far. Rose told them her greatest achievements up until now; being top of the class, studying frequently and about the friends she made. Everyone was happy, not expecting any less.

"How about you Albus dear? Have you made any friends yet?" Granny Weasley asked.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, I'm friends with my dorm mates – I think you went to school with some of their parents, dad – but my best friend is in Slytherin," This caused a few people to glance up at him. Albus had not told anyone yet – nor had Rose – about his friendship with Scorpius.

"Oh and who is this friend?" Gran asked. Albus cleared his throat before answering in a cautious voice.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

A few forks clattered onto plates sending the mashed potatoes splattering onto the table. Almost all of his relatives wore the same expression of shock. Albus thought he needed to explain himself.

"We met the first day on the train; he asked if he could share a compartment with us Rose and I because no one would share with him. I immediately allowed him but Rose was hesitant and even a bit hostile towards him," he continued rambling on, not noticing the glare Rose was giving him. "Even though he was sorted into Slytherin, we still spend a lot of time together."

Everyone was slowly digesting Albus' explanation. They were so preoccupied they didn't hear Rose mumble "Yeah, a little _too_ much," under her breath.

It remained completely silent until Hermione looked at her nephew and smiled with such pride. "I am so proud of you, Albus. That must have taken a lot of bravery, no wonder you were sorted into Gryffindor," Harry agreed with her and told Al that is exactly what they were trying to achieve during the war; inter-house civility or friendships and prejudice stereotypes. Everyone murmured their agreements, everyone except Rose, Ron and George.

Needless to say, Rose was unable to fully enjoy her break; all previous plans cancelled. Her mother was very disappointed that been so judgemental and Albus was still mad at her. She spent her time doing lots of school work – extra credit. She tried sending letters to Albus but he refused to write her back. She was pretty miserable and was looking forward even more to be returning to Hogwarts.

* * *

After the holidays, Rose studied a lot more frequently with Bethany and enjoying the company of her dorm mates; Albus still wasn't talking to her. By February, she was back on Albus' good side after bribing him with a lot of sweets and she bought him the latest addition of his favourite comic book.

Unfortunately, this meant she was forced to spend time with Malfoy again and now she was angry with him. It was his fault that Albus had not uttered a word – that wasn't forced – to her since Christmas. Rose knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't help it, he was so infuriating. She let Malfoy know she was angry with him by releasing some of the built up anger.

Rose no longer ignored his presence anymore, instead, she replied to all of his comments with her own snarky comment. However, he was one to never back down from a challenge and would reply with sarcasm and the famous smug Malfoy smirk. This led them to arguing constantly and driving their fellow peers and best friend crazy.

"Do you guys have to fight _all_ of the time?" Albus exclaimed one day throwing his hands into the air. They were currently sitting in the shared common room, doing some homework when a screaming match broke out about Merlin knows what now.

"What are you even arguing about this time? Is it worth me even asking?" He eyed the two who had paused their bickering momentarily at his outburst.

"What do you mean Al?" Malfoy asked.

"I mean, you too fight about _everything_. It doesn't even need to be a topic worth debating over but you will spend hours defending why you're right," He sighed at the confused looks he received before continuing to explain himself. "The other day, you were arguing about what was better, ketchup on your chips or off to the side. An argument that should have lasted – if not even started – a minute but you two got so heated up about why you were right you started name-calling and hexing each other."

Rose would have laughed if it had been someone else getting so worked up over a stupid argument like that but it was her and Malfoy. She knew that their 'petty arguments' held deeper meanings. Rose didn't acknowledge either of the boys and left, going to the library, hoping to find Bethany and Lara.

That's how the majority of her year was spent. She would sit with Al and Malfoy, her and the latter would _debate_. One would get offended or annoyed, huff at the other's ignorance to see reason, them hangout with their other friends. Rose was normally the one to leave. One because Albus is mad when Malfoy leaves and two she actually _has_ other friends who enjoyed her company, unlike Malfoy.

Depending on whom she found to sit with, her reaction was different. If she decided to study with Bethany and Lara, she put one-hundred and ten-percent into her work and channeled her anger into determination to accomplish her homework for the week. However, if she went to the dormitory or the Gryffindor common room with Gwendolyn, Anna, Janie Tilly or Libby she could not stop talking. She complained to them about what a self-centered, spoiled, slimy git Malfoy was. She knew that they were starting to become annoyed at her constant complaining so she tried to split her time between her groups of friends.

* * *

It wasn't until one day near the end of May when Rose was studying for Potions in the library by herself that something changed. Exams were approaching fast, only about three weeks away but she wasn't going to resource to studying last minute like her cousin planned on doing. Rose currently sat at her favourite table in the library – back corner in the history section – leaning over her textbooks and notes.

Rose loved this area because it was so secluded. Not many students came to the history section – usually winging Professor Binns' class. Rose took up the whole table with her textbooks and various scrolls of parchment; bag at her feet. Rose was able to listen to her portable Muggle music player – an IPod – through her earbuds because nobody was disrupting her. She even learned to set the alarm on her IPod to warn her when she should end her study time. She once was so invested in studying; she completely missed dinner and was almost late for curfew.

Today her main focuses were Potions and Astronomy because they were her most challenging classes. She was still receiving an ' _outstanding_ ' in each but if she had to truly worry about any exams, it was those two. She liked Potions, she thought it was interesting and challenging but it was _too_ precise for Rose and Astronomy didn't come naturally like Charms or Transfiguration. That's why these two required extra attention.

Rose had been sitting, studying, in the library for a few hours enjoying the quiet except for the Muggle artist that was playing through her earbuds. She was so busy she didn't realize how packed the library had become. It appeared to be mostly fifth and seventh years who were starting to study for their upcoming OWLs or NEWTs. There were also a table or two full over first years; most being Ravenclaws.

Bennett Lyles, Sean Buchanan, Dylan Collier, Mira Cruz and that Morgan girl were all at one table debating over something for History of Magic at one table. The other table was a mix of students from different houses – Ross Nichols, Ronan Wood, Naomi Walsh and Celestine. If she had been paying attention, Rose would have noticed the boy with the pale blonde hair pack his stuff away and leave the table, heading for hers. She would have heard him mumble a polite request to join her at her table. But she wasn't paying attention; she was oblivious to everything around her.

All of a sudden, a bag was thrown on her table, threatening to knock over her ink cartridge. Rose looked up angry and the intruder but it quickly changed to fury when she saw who it was.

"What in Merlin's pants do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" she exclaimed, pulling her earbud out.

Malfoy smirked. "Studying, you're not the only one who cares about their grades Weasley."

"Please, you study? Why didn't you sit at one of the other numerous tables, purposely trying to get on my nerves, again?"

Malfoy put on a mock hurt expression before replying, hand over his heart. "Ouch Weasley, and I thought we were friends," Rose shot him a glare but he continued. "I actually was at a different table. I was sitting with Ross, Ronan, Naomi and Celestine but they continued to talk, I wasn't getting much studying done. Then I happened to see that frizzy, orange bush on your head that you call hair, poking out from behind the shelves," He again ignored the daggers that she eyed him with. "I decided to come over here because I knew I would actually be able to work."

Rose rolled her eyes. She didn't believe his speech for a second. He was just coming over here to bother her, she knew that. She should just send him away and ignore him like she's always done but he was persistent. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed and she is losing precious study time the more she debates over this.

"Fine, if you do _anything_ to aggravate me, I will _not_ hesitate to hex you," she spat at him before putting one earbud in and returning to her work. Malfoy looked as though he was about to say something but thought better of it and sat down across from Rose.

Together they say in silence, minding their own business not talking. They were both so engrossed with their work – or so it seemed – that neither of them noticed a surprised Albus peeking around the bookshelf. Albus had been looking for one of his best friends and came to the library. He asked the groups of first years and they said Scorpius went to the back to look at something. Albus caught a glimpse of the red hair that belonged to his cousin. He was afraid he was about to break up another argument but was pleasantly surprised – if not a little disturbed – to find they were studying, quietly.

He came purposely to ask either Rose or Scorpius for help with his own work. Unfortunately he didn't have the heart to break up their little study session, for fear of an argument starting. Instead he decided to do some of the other work he knew he could do while he waited for them. As he left the library – going to study in the joint common room – he vowed to himself to never mention that day to either of them, hoping it would happen again. However, Albus is not a lucky individual. The following day as he was headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall, he was met by the undeniable voices of Rose and Scorpius, arguing about who knows what.

I _always_ have to choose the _difficult_ people to be friends with, Albus thought to himself.

* * *

Before the trio knew it, their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to an end. They finished their exams with only a few minor meltdowns – mainly from Rose – and countless screaming matches. The three of them shared a compartment on the train home, Rose leaving twice to sit with her other friends but claiming she was 'saying goodbye'. Malfoy and Albus said their goodbyes on the train, not wanting to cause tension between their parents. Albus and Rose walked out and headed for the giant crowd of mainly redheads. It was finally summer.

All the cousins – and relatives – decided to celebrate Rose's birthday with Albus' birthday because it was during exams and they were unable to properly celebrate it. During the Weasley-Potter get together week, they celebrated both of their birthdays, despite Rose constantly reminding everyone that she is two weeks older.

Rose liked being able to actually participate in her older cousins' discussions of Hogwarts, she felt connected. She, too, was able to share her stories about her experience and tell her younger cousin Roxanne – who was starting Hogwarts this year – what to expect and look forward too. Rose felt she was responsible for Roxie in a way because many of the older siblings, including her brother Fred, tried to scare the younger ones.

After finally going home from the annual sleepover with her cousins, Rose felt quite alone. Sure she had her younger brother Hugo but she didn't fancy the idea of spending all over her free time with him. She finished all of her homework quickly and was regretting doing it that fast. She owled Albus often seeing if he wanted to hangout or something but he always claimed to be busy; homework, chores, extra reading, punished, something. Rose knew him though; he was trying to convince his parents to allow Malfoy to stay over until the end of the summer.

Eventually, he owled Rose his plans for August. He was to stay at Malfoy Manor for a couple of days. Then they were going to go to Diagon Alley with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and meet Ginny and Harry there. They would complete their school shopping and then Malfoy were to stay until the start of term at the Potter's house. This meant Rose couldn't go over to see her cousins because _he_ was there.

Rose – though she would never admit it – was jealous that her cousin was spending more time with her enemy, of all people, than her. Why? What is Malfoy that she isn't? It made her hate the prick – Malfoy – more.

That gave Rose an idea and she started owling her friends from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she didn't have Bethany's address or Lara's but she had her dorm mates'. She corresponded via owls with Gwendolyn, Janie and Anna as often as possible. Anna and Gwendolyn are both muggleborns and Janie is a half-blood. Anna's parents didn't like the owls; therefore she could not correspond as much. Janie was on summer holiday with her family. That left Gwendolyn, who was the youngest of seven children. She had an older sister and five older brothers. Rose has always asked her if she preferred to be called by a nickname – Gwen, Wendy, Dolly, Lynn – but she said Gwendolyn is fine.

Eventually, Rose was able to have Gwendolyn over for a weekend. She stayed Friday and Saturday night and left Sunday afternoon. Rose felt she was closest with Gwendolyn than the other girls and she really got to learn smaller details about her during her stay.

Once the Hogwarts letters came, about a week after Gwendolyn left, Rose was ecstatic. Finally she could do something, different and prepare for school. However, she was more excited that her report card came. Rose figured she would be going shopping by herself since Albus was going with Malfoy but she was surprised when she received an owl from Albus.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I hope you've had a good summer, especially because you got to spend time with Wendy last weekend. Hope you're not replacing me. Anyways, I'm off to Scorpius' house this afternoon and was wondering if you would like to join us shopping this Friday. I know you don't like him but it would mean a lot of you came. Please owl before two._

 _Your favourite cousin,_

 _Albus S. Potter_

Even though Rose didn't want to see Malfoy during her summer, she wanted to see Albus and she believed she had as much right, of not more, to see _her cousin_. Plus she could brag to Malfoy that she did better than him in all of their classes; having received all _Outstandings._ She quickly scribbled a reply to Albus telling him, she would be there.

When Friday finally came, Rose Flooed to Diagon Alley and sat in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for her Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry, cousins Albus, James and Lily and Malfoy, her enemy. Even with a guest they were still running late. She was starting to lose hope when she recognized the familiar unruly mess of black hair and the slicked back platinum blonde hair. She took in their appearances as they approached her. She was glad to see that she was equal in height with the two boys.

"Hey Weasley, I couldn't tell if that was you standing there or if there was a fire lit in the fireplace with that hair of yours," the snarky voice greeted her.

"Malfoy, my hair may have the appearance or illusion of fire but I think yours may actually catch fire because of how much grease you have in your hair. Better not walk near any lanterns," She turned, smugly, to face her cousin who she greeted.

"It's nice to see you two still hate each other," Albus mumbled, entering through the brick wall and onto the cobble street.

They spent the whole afternoon in Diagon Alley, running into a few people they knew – Janie Jacobs and Maisie Moss. Rose had a conversation with Janie for a little bit, catching up after nearly two months. They departed and vowed to see each other at Hogwarts. Scorpius and Rose bickered the whole day. When Albus questioned why they were arguing more _now_ than at Hogwarts he received a shrug from his best mate.

"Making up for lost time, I guess," he looked at Rose and winked. Rose felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't know what to think of his answer and chose the easier course of reaction; teasing him that she beat him academically, again.

"Rose just leave it along, he only got one 'E' and that was in Astronomy. As I remember, you struggled with the same subject. Who needs it anyways?" Albus tried to defend his friend from being tormented by his cousin. She glared at him for bringing up her own faults in the same subject.

"It's okay, Al, it's the only thing she has. Not all of us are fortunate enough to be smart, good-looking and charming," Malfoy shot back, smirking.

Rose stared at him before deciding that _two_ can play at this game. Second year was going to be quite interesting. The duo as upped the venom and hate applied in their insults and fights. Well two can play with fire but who will get burned?

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I am now back. My Traffic Graph is finally fixed. I would like to thank you for your patience. I decided to leave my "update" chapter up mainly because explains my absence but also how I am planning execute this story. Second and Third year will be like this one. However, third year summer may be a chapter on its own. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know if you like this style of chapter, if not, how can I improve it?**

 **~ Hidden. In. Literature**


End file.
